


Avengers One-Shots, Scenarios, and Imagines *DISCONTINUED*

by many_fandoms07



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU where the Avengers are cops, Anxiety, Avengers AU, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky and Daughter reader, Bucky and Sister Reader, Bucky x Reader, Calm Loki, Depression, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Steve, Goth Reader, Hydra, I learned it from the pizza man, I lost my shoe, Imagines, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Loki and Friend, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, One-Shots, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Scenarios, Soft Bucky, Soft Fluffy Loki, Soft Loki, Soft Steve, Steve and Sister Reader, Tony Stark's daughter is goth, Tony X Reader, Tony and Daughter Reader, Tony's daughter, girlfriend reader, ill, ill reader, marvel AU, sick, sick reader, spn quotes, steve x reader - Freeform, tension headaches suck, tony - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms07/pseuds/many_fandoms07
Summary: This is just a bunch of randoms short stories or imagines that I will be writing in my free time for the Marvel fandom. Please feel free to leave suggestions and I will add them to my forever long list!
Relationships: Avengers/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes and Sick Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sick Reader, Loki and Depressed Friend Reader, Loki and Friend Reader, Loki and Reader, Marvel x Reader, Steve Rogers and Sick Sister Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sick Reader, Steve x Sick Sister Reader
Comments: 102
Kudos: 101





	1. Bucky x Sick Girlfriend Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is my first little Marvel x Reader thing with Bucky. In this, the reader is Bucky's girlfriend and he takes care of her when he finds her sick. I hope you enjoy!

**Y/N’s POV**

_ Hmm, what time is it? _ I thought to myself sleepily like I do every morning, except today was much foggier.  _ What’s going on? Why is it so hot in here? _ I lazily rolled over and switched on my phone. I closed my eyes and groaned in pain when the brightness hit my weary eyes. Once they had adjusted I checked the time. 1:27 A.M.  _ Why did I have to wake up this early?! _ Deciding to go back to sleep, I turn my phone off and roll over to try and fall back asleep.

After 5 minutes I was basically swimming in my own sweat.  _ I guess the AC quit working again. _ In an attempt to try and sleep I decide to change into something much cooler, but the second I sat up I actually felt like I was swimming. My head felt really heavy and everything started to spin. Once I got myself under control I took several shakey steps to my dresser where I pulled out one of Bucky’s old t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts. When I finished changing I grabbed my blanket and walked into the living room that Bucky and I both shared.

You see, Bucky and I have been dating for a few months but I’m just not ready to share a bed with him. We live on the same floor in Avengers Tower though. Our floor consists of two bedrooms, one a master bedroom with its own bathroom and another smaller bedroom without a bathroom. Bucky had the master bedroom, as much as he wanted me to have it when I first moved in. I refused and took the other bedroom. My bathroom is across the hall right in front of my door. Bucky’s room is to the left of my room and across the hall as well. Our floor also has its own kitchen and small dining room. It even had a living room, which is where I was heading.

Deciding that waking Bucky was not an option, I settled for flopping onto the couch. I let out a whimper when it made my head hurt worse than it already had been. I decided to have FRIDAY turn the tv on low and start the first season of Supernatural. I drifted off into a feverish sleep as Dean tried to convince Sam to help find their father.

**Bucky’s POV**

I wake up from a nice peaceful sleep, one that I haven’t had in a long time. Most of the time I don’t get much more than four hours of sleep because I am plagued by nightmares. But last night I had managed to get seven hours of sleep without waking up. After I changed I decided to go get something to eat before my morning run with Steve and Sam. As I walked into the living room I saw Y/N fast asleep on the couch.

_ How cute. My baby girl looks adorable when she’s asleep, _ I thought to myself. I can’t wait to finally have the privilege to protect her from anything that might harm her in her sleep, but only when she’s ready. I don’t want to pressure her. 

I moved to stand in front of the couch and admire my beautiful girlfriend when I noticed that something was wrong. Although Y/N was buried under her Supernatural blanket she was shivering like she had fallen asleep in 12ft deep snow, but what had also caught my attention was that she was covered head to toe in sweat. I frowned and kneeled down beside her to get a better look at my ill-looking girlfriend. I pushed back some of Y/N’s sweat-drenched hair from her face. I frowned even more when I felt how hot her forehead was. It was different compared to the rest of her, which made her look like she was being unfrozen from cryofreeze.  _ She’s probably warm enough to unfreeze herself if need be, _ I told myself. As I placed the back of my palm against her forehead and felt how warm she was, I took a look at her physical features. Her H/C hair was drenched in sweat, sticking to the frame of her face and neck. Her skin was pale and clammy as well. “Oh, baby,” I whispered.

When I had decided that she was too warm for my liking I gently picked Y/N up and carried her to my room. I pulled her blanket off of her and covered her with my own. I pulled my bed sheet and comforter over her small frame and turned the temperature down enough to not be too cold but enough to hopefully cool her down as well. As I left her to rest I walked back to the kitchen and started to prepare a nice warm bowl of tomato soup, just like Mary Winchester did for her boys when they were sick. Yes, I did watch Supernatural. Once I met Y/N and started watching it with her, I became very hooked on it. But that’s beside the point.

Once the soup was finished I poured her some in a bowl and placed it on a tray, along with some crackers and a bottle of water. I walked back to the room and sat the tray down beside my bed on the small table. I moved to lay beside Y/N, moving slowly as not to wake her just yet. I turned on the tv to where Y/N and I had left off in season one of SPN. Then I laid down beside her and tried to wake her up. I started off by running a gentle hand through her hair, then decided to speak…

**Y/N’s POV**

I felt something cool and relaxing running through my hair, pulling me out of my sleep. I let a soft sigh of content, leaning into whatever was providing the coolness I very much needed.

“Y/N honey? Are you awake?” someone whispered next to me quietly. I stayed silent, enjoying the coolness still running through my hair. Whatever it was was soothing the marching band playing at fortissimo in my mind.  **(For those of you who don’t know much about music, fortissimo means very loud)**

“Come on baby, time to wake up.” I let out a soft groan of my discomfort and the coolness was taken from me, like pollen from a flower. There was a soft chuckle from beside me. “Did you like that?” I grunted and rolled onto my side, facing away from whoever was beside me.  _ All I want is for Bucky to come take care of me, to cuddle with me until I woke up feeling 100%.  _ I felt a tear slide down my face.  _ Great, now I’m crying. _

“Y/N? Honey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” A hand wiped the tears from my reddened cheeks.

“Bucky?” I asked weakly, moving back to lay on my back.

“I’m right here sweetheart.” Two hands took one of my own. I opened my eyes to see Bucky laying beside me. I nearly started sobbing at the sight of him. I leaned forward and clung to his shirt, hiding my face in his chest. He frowned as I cried harder. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He stroked the back of my hair.

“M’ don’ feel good,” I muttered into his chest.

“What was that sweetheart?” he asked, leaning down towards me. “You don’t feel good?” I nodded. “Well here, I made you soup, just like Steve’s mom used to make for Steve and me when we were sick. It isn’t as good but it’ll do.” I pulled away and Bucky reached behind him and picked up a try, sitting up and setting it in his lap. “Can you sit up a little bit for me?” I pulled myself up as he placed pillows behind me. Bucky picked up a spoonful of soup, blowing on it. I reached out for it but he pulled it away. “No no, darling. Let me do it,” he said as he put the spoon to my lips. I sighed in content when the warm liquid soothed my chilly body. Bucky smiled and continued to feed me soup. I smiled when I saw that he had turned on Supernatural. 

Once I had finished the soup Bucky stood and put the bowl back on the tray. I wined and reached out for him. He grabbed one of my hands and smiled softly.

“I’ll be back hon, I’m just going to turn on a movie. Does Harry Potter sound good?” I nodded. Once the movie was set up, Bucky got back in bed and cuddled with me. He laid on his side and threw his right arm around me, pulling me close. His left arm rested above my head, rubbing my head gently. The cool metal of his hand felt good against the warmth of my head. “Rest baby girl,” he muttered softly. I leaned against his chest, closing my eyes. Soon, both Bucky and I fell asleep together as the movie played in the background.

**3 Hours Later…**

“Do you think Y/N finally agreed to share a bed with Barnes?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, but by the looks of things, one of them is sick. And it looks like it’s Y/N. Look at how pale she is,” Steve responded. Tony pulled out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping couple.

“Blackmail,” he said evilly.

“Let’s let them rest,” Steve said as the three men left the room.


	2. Steve and Sick Sister Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes care of his sick little sister with the help of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy writing, updating, and taking care of personal issues in my life. Also, I got Dear Evan Hansen and have been reading that as well. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**Steve’s POV**

It was already noon and I hadn’t seen Y/N once. She has the tendency to wake up later than the rest of us, but she usually wakes up around 9:30. Or that’s at least when I first see her. But today was different. I had walked into the training room to see how Y/N was doing but she wasn’t there. All that was there was Tony, Peter, and Bucky.

“Hey, guys. Has Y/N come in here yet?” I asked.

“Nope. Haven’t seen Little Miss Rodgers all day,” Tony answered, going back to his training.

“I haven’t seen her Mr. Rogers. We were supposed to train together but she never showed up. I figured she was still asleep,” Peter answered kindly. Steve smiled fondly at him.

“Thank you, Peter. Well, I’m going to go look for her.” I walked out of the room and into the elevator. It dinged and I walked out onto my floor. My floor consisted of two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. I stayed in the master bedroom and Y/N, my sister, stayed in the second bedroom. I walked to her door, knocking softly.

“Y/N?” I called out. “Are you in there?” I quietly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The room was dark, which I found weird. Y/N always left her curtains open because she hated having her light on during the day. I walked to her window and peeled back the curtains. Once the light flooded the room I looked around to see if she was there. What I saw was shocking. The room was a mess. The bedsheets were thrown everywhere and several different layers of clothes were thrown across the room. What caught my eye was the slight light coming from the bathroom door.

_ That’s weird, _ I thought to myself.  _ Y/N never leaves the lights on. _ I walked over to the door and pushed it open. I fell to my knees when I saw my little sister laying against the bathtub asleep. 

“Y/N,” I said softly, feeling her forehead. “Oh, honey.” She was warm. Really warm. I shook her shoulder gently in an attempt to wake her up. What I didn’t suspect to happen was for her to throw herself forward over the toilet and throw up. I quickly moved beside her and pulled back her H/L H/C hair. 

“Sh, it’s ok,” I whispered softly, rubbing her back with one hand. When she was finished she fell back against me. I let go of her hair and reached under her sink to grab a washcloth, soaking it in cool water and wiping her mouth with it. Y/N started to cry, burying her face in my chest. “I know honey, I know. Why don’t we clean you up and go lay in my room for a bit?” I suggested. I got no reply. “FRIDAY, can you have Bucky come in here?” I asked, moving to flush the toilet.

“Yes, Captain Rogers.” I leaned back against the wall and waited. Not too long later Bucky walked in.

“Hey Steve, what’s going on?” he asked. Then he noticed Y/N in my lap and frowned, kneeling beside us. “What’s wrong?”

“Y/N’s sick. Can you go get medicine and stuff and put it in my room while I help her clean up?” I asked. He nodded.

“Sure thing Steve.” He stood and left.

“Calm down sweetheart,” I whispered softly in her ear. “We don’t want you to get sick again.” Once she managed to calm down I decided to speak up again. “Why don’t we get you changed, hm?” Without waiting for an answer I slowly stood up and carried her to her bed. I laid her down and went to get her a pair of black gym shorts and a t-shirt, also grabbing a sweatshirt. I walked back over to her.

“Alright honey, let’s get you changed,” I said. After we both got her into a new set of clean clothes, I picked her up and carried her to my room where Bucky was waiting on my bed. I laid her down and noticed that she was already asleep. Bucky stood beside me.

“Is she ok?” he asked quietly.

“I think she’s just sick,” I replied.

“Alright, well, I have medicine on the desk along with a glass of water. There are spare blankets on the chair and I have soup on the stove,” he said. I turned to him

“Thank you, Buck, I mean it,” I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He smiled.

“No problem Steve. Anything for my little girl. Also, there’s a bowl on the floor if she needs it.”

As time passed Bucky and I managed to finish making the soup and get a bunch of movies together before we woke up Y/N. I sat down beside her and placed a hand on her forehead.

“Y/N?” I asked softly, stroking her hair. She sturred.

“Hm,” she hummed. I smiled slightly when she opened her tired eyes, looking from me to Bucky.

“Hello darling,” Bucky greeted softly. She smiled slightly. “How do you feel?”

“Sick,” she groaned out hoarsely. Bucky and I chuckled.

“Well,” I said, “Bucky made soup, just like when you were younger, and we brought a bunch of movies, including F/M  **(favorite movie)** . Do you want to sit up and eat some?” She nodded. Bucky stood and started to put in F/M as I helped Y/N sit up and eat her soup.

  
  


**3rd Person POV**

As the night continued Y/N began to feel better. She ate all of the soup Bucky had made for her and managed to stay awake for three movies. Not long after the fourth one started she had fallen asleep on Buck’ys left shoulder. He noticed and frowned. Bucky wasn’t proud of his metal arm and tried to hide it the best he could. As he tried to move it, Y/N stirred and stopped him.

“No,” she groaned sleepily. Steve looked over and laughed.

“She doesn’t want you to move Buck. It probably feels good on her hot skin,” Steve said as he felt Y/N’s forehead.

“Alright. How’s the fever,” Bucky asked.

“Much better. She should be better in the morning.”

Steve and Bucky proceeded to stay with Y/N all the way until she was back to 100%. They even took shifts watching her so that they both could train and get things done. In the end, Y/N was grateful for her two brothers, even though only one was related by blood.

_ But family doesn’t end it blood, _ she thought to herself.  _ And it doesn’t start there either... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to send requests and I will try and get them done as soon as possible. I am currently in the process of planning a request at the moment, so please be patient. Hopefully, that gets done soon and I can post it. I am really liking the idea so far and hopefully, you will as well. Until next time!


	3. Requests

Hello everyone! So, I have gotten a few requests already and I just thought I should put this out there: I am still open to requests and I will continue to be until I say on here that I am not. So feel free to send me any requests that you might have, but I have a few rules.

1) No Female x Female or Male x Male requests  
2) Keep it clean. Nothing dirty  
3) Please do not rush me, I have a lot on my plate regarding school, writing, and my personal life. Some things just have to come first.

Thank you to everyone that's left a request! I swear I'm working on them right now. Hopefully, they are out soon!


	4. Bucky Barnes and Daughter Reader *Request for Emily*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys. I'm sorry it's been forever but I've been working on this request for a while. I've been busy and just got this done. I have about 6 other requests that need to be written, so please be patient with me. Also, if you do not want me to add your name or username in the title, please let me know and I'll take it off. Well, here's the first request!

**3rd Person POV**

“Mr. Stark!” Nick Fury yelled as he walked down the hallway of the Avenger’s compound. The billionaire rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, turning around and throwing his head back like a child. 

“What?” he whined. Fury sneered.

“Grow up Stark. I need all Avengers available in conference room B ASAP,” he said before heading there himself. Tony sighed again.

“Yes sir,” he grumbled.

“Now I am sure you all are wondering why you were all called here on such short notice,” Fury spoke to the room. “Well, S.H.I.EL.D. has a mission for you.”

“Is it about the attack in Brooklyn? On the bridge?” asked Steve. There were only five Avengers available, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Thor, and Tony. 

Nick Fury nodded. “Yes, it is.”

“But I thought it was a huge wreck,” Sam voiced.

“No, which is why I have called all of you here. This is a B-Ranked mission,” Fury explained. Everyone’s eyes widened in shock.

“B-Ranked? It’s that bad, huh?” asked Bucky.

“Indeed it is. S.H.I.E.L.D. had found a video taken from one of the cameras on the bridge. It managed to get a view of what really happened. This was no wreck. This was a mass murder,” Fury went into detail. “The public announced it as a wreck in order of S.H.I.E.L.D. so no one would panic. Now, the video got a clear view of the attacker just before she shot it.”

“She?” asked Tony. “A girl did this?” Fury glared at Tony.

“Yes.” Then he hit play. The Avengers in the room watched as smoke rose from the hundreds of cars. A black figure emerged from the smoke and stood on top of the car. The camera glitched and the figure was gone. Fury turned back to the Avengers. “Your mission is to go out and capture the killer. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants her dead or alive, whatever it takes.” The Avengers nodded and left for their mission.

***With Steve, Bucky, and Sam***

The Avengers split up and searched for the killer. Sam, Steve, and Bucky go to the Brooklyn Bridge where the mass murder happened in hopes to find something, anything, to locate the murderer. As they were digging through rubble something flew and attached itself to Sam.

“Ouch!” Sam exclaimed before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground shaking slightly.

“Sam?!” yelled Sam and Bucky as they ran towards their friend, Steve drawing his shield. Bucky pulled a knife from his waistband. Once they see that nobody was anywhere near Sam they went back to back and circle around, looking for the attacker. They stopped moving and in the blink of an eye, the attacker from the case they were working was several yards in front of Steve. Steve looked at her to notice that she looked almost identical to the Winter Soldier. Her outfit was almost the same. What surprised Steve most was that the girl’s right arm was made of metal, just like Bucky’s left arm. The girl even had the same mask and goggles as he did.

“Bucky,” Steve warns. Bucky turns around to see the girl, preparing for a fight.

“That’s her? She can’t be any more than 10,” he said, shocked. The girl reaches into her left side pocket with her right hand, drawing out long, thin pointy needles. As quickly as she appeared she threw the needles at Steve in one swift movement of her arm. Bucky sees her attack before Steve and grabs Steve’s shield, ducking and pulling Steve down with him as he blocked the attack with the shield. Bucky then stands and throws the shield at the attacker but his attack fails when the girl grabs the shield with her right arm.

The girl throws the shield back 10x as hard, knocking Bucky back several yards as he catches it in return. Steve turns around for a split second to see if Bucky was ok but when he turned back around, the girl was gone. As Steve turns around again to run towards Bucky he sees the attacker standing in front of the Winter Soldier.

“Bucky!” Steve yells in warning. He runs towards the two but before he could get very far, the attacker turns around to face Steve. He almost stopped when he noticed that she had taken her goggles off and her eyes were a deep shade of red with black patterns in them (like Sasuke’s from Naruto). The girl quickly threw a small ball at Steve’s feet, exploding when it reached him. Rocks came up out of the ground and over Steve’s feet, growing until right below his knees. Steve was trapped. The attacker turned back to Bucky and the two fought without mercy.

In the end, Bucky had been beaten. The murderer had Bucky tied to one of the rails on the side of the bridge. Sam was tied up a few yards away.

“You’re going to pay for this,” the attacker growled. She pulled her gloves on tighter, taking her time.

“For what?” asked Bucky, defeated and confused.  _ Why is she after us? _ He thought to himself.  _ And how did she manage to get this far? She doesn’t look very old. _ As the girl slowly walked over to Steve she turned back around to look Bucky in the eye. Her blood-red eyes pierced his ocean blue ones. “What do you want with us?”

“Do you know who I am?” she asked angerly. Bucky shook his head.

“No.” The girl scoffed and turned back to Steve. 

“Exactly.” She threw her right ar, out and a knife appeared, almost like magic. “You are going to pay for what you did to my brother Steve Rogers.” She was about to slit his throat when a blast of lightning was aimed at her. The attack hit her and she flew back away from everyone. Iron man, in his suit, and Thor landed in front of her. The girl was convulsing, shaking terribly, until she fell unconscious and her body fell still. Thor picked up the girl as Tony quickly cut Bucky and Sam loose and breaking the rock around Steve’s feet.

“What happened here?” Tony asked. “Is everyone ok?” Bucky stood up slowly and Steve ran over to help support his friend. Tony saw that Sam was unconscious and quickly picked him up.

“We’ll explain it all later, just get us back to the compound,” Steve commanded. The five Avengers and the attacker all made their way back to the safety of the Avenger’s Compound.

Once everyone had been taken care of, they walked into the cell room. There was one giant cell in the middle surrounded by thick, unbreakable glass. The four remaining Avengers walked into the room together. There were only four because Sam was currently in the Medbay recovering, seeing as he was still unconscious. The four men walked in to see that the assassin was awake, laying on the rock bench in the cell.

“Hey!” Tony yelled to the girl. She continued to lay on the bench, looking at something in her hand and muttering to herself. The Avengers in the room took a step back when she laughed all of a sudden, loud and crazy. “Hey, knock it off!” The girl rolled to the side and landed on her feet, sitting on the bench and resting her elbows on her knees, looking at the Avengers. She smirked with her head tilted down.

“Talk about creepy,” Steve muttered.

“What’s in her hand?” Bucky asked as he moved closer to the cell. Suddenly The girl lept up and it looked as though she had glitched like a computer does every once and a while. She ‘glitched’ and appeared right in front of Bucky, anger clouding her eyes.

“Imposter!” she yelled angrily.

“What?” asked Bucky, confused. “Who’s an imposter?”

“You!” she yelled again. Bucky turned around to look at Steve behind him. “Look at me!” she screamed. “Where is he!?” Bucky turned back around.

“Buck,” Steve warned. “Maybe you should step back. She’s dangerous.” Bucky shook his head.

“She can’t get me through the glass,” he replied as he turned back to the angry girl. “Where is who? Who are you looking for?”

“My father!” The assassin looked behind Bucky to see Steve. He was her new topic of interest. “What have you done with him!?” 

“Who is your father?” asked Bucky calmly. She glared at him.

“Shut up! You’re not him! What did you do to him?!” Tears started to fall from her eyes. Bucky noticed that her eyes were no longer red and black, but were a crystal blue. Almost exactly like his. “Where is he!?” The girl fell back, sobbing. Suddenly she grew quiet, stopped moving. Bucky moved closer to the glass.

“Hey, are you ok?” It was silent.

“ Папа? (Papa?)” she asked.

“Какая? (What?)” Bucky asked back, confused.

“What are they saying?” asked Thor.

“It sounds Russian,” Tony replied.

“Well, Bucky does speak a bit of Russian,” Steve commented.

“Пожалуйста, что ты с ним сделал? (Please, what did you do with him?)” she begged, falling in front of the glass.

“С кем? Твой папа? Кто он? (With who? Your papa? Who is he?)” Bucky asked.  _ No wonder she’s hurt. She can’t find her family. _

“Зимний солдат (The Winter Soldier),” the girl replied. Bucky gasped, stumbling back. He was shaking and his eyes couldn’t land in one specific spot. His breath quickened.

“Bucky? Whoah, what did she say?” asked Steve as he ran to his friend. He placed a hand on Bucky’s back. Bucky was frozen but he let out a shaky breath.  _ Dear Lord, not now. Not when I was just getting better. _

“Steve,” Bucky let out in a gasp.

“What?” asked Steve worriedly.  _ What did she say to him? _

“You!” the girl yelled. Steve looked up to her, anger in his eyes.

“What did you say to him?” Steve accused.

“What? I just want to know where my family is. Please, where is my papa?” she begged. Steve furrowed his brows.

“What’s your father’s name?” he asked kindly. The girl seemed to realize who she was talking to, then stood, eyes wide.

“You! You did this to us! You took him away from me!” The girl screamed and everything in the cell flew back, hitting the barrier. Then she ran towards Steve and hit the barrier with her right shoulder, sliding to the ground. Steve was so confused and he turned back to his panicking friend.

“What did she say to you Buck?” he asked calmly.

“Buck?” asked the girl weakly, then shook her head as she slowly stood up. She leaned against the barrier. “No, papa’s name isn’t ‘Buck’,” she muttered. “Это зимний солдат (It’s The Winter Soldier).” Bucky jumped again.

“Please, no,” he muttered. The girl looked at him, then to Steve.

“I’m getting my papa back and you are not taking him from me again.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, ready for a fight.

“страстное желание (Longing),” The girl muttered. Bucky’s breathing quickened.

“No, please,” he muttered again as he clutched his chest.

“Ржавые (Rusted)...”

“No!” Bucky screamed, throwing himself out of Steve’s grasp. “Go away!” Steve started to panic.

“She’s trying to trigger The Winter Soldier. Bucky’s just started to get better, he can’t fight it yet!” he yelled to the other avengers in the room.

“Печь (Furnace)...” Bucky screamed out in pain making all of the avengers in the room stay away from him.

“Рассвет (Daybreak)...” Bucky stood and strode his way to the barrier. He punched it over and over to get to the girl.

“Семнадцать…” The glass broke and Bucky jumped in, choking the girl. She smiled as she struggled to breathe.

“Доброкачественный,” she gasped out. Just as she started to say the next word she passed out.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled, running over to his friend. “Bucky, let her go. She’s unconscious!” Bucky snapped out of his trance and dropped the girl. He stumbled back, falling to the floor.

“I did it didn’t I? I was turning into him?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded.

“Yeah, Buck. She shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’ve been doing so well,” Bucky cried. Steve kneeled by his friend.

“It wasn’t your fault Bucky,” Steve comforted. Bucky started crying.

“I tried so hard to fight it off,” he whispered. Steve patted his back.

“I know, buddy. It wasn’t your fault. You just started learning how to fight this off.” Tony and Thor ran to the girl, chaining her to the wall.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked Bucky. He nodded, standing.

“Yeah.”

“This is going to have to require much more security,” Tony said as he walked over to the three men. “Mind helping me move her?”

The assassin woke up about half an hour later. She was chained to a wall with no escape route. She rose her heavy head with a groan.  _ Papa? _ She thought to herself.

“Papa?” she asked aloud. As she looked around, the attacker saw the imposter of her father and two of the men who took him from her.

“Who in the world are you talking about?” asked Tony. “We don’t have your father.”

“Yes you do,” she muttered. “But you took him from me and made him forget about me.” Bucky’s eyes met hers.

“What was his name?” asked Steve.

“The Winter Soldier,” she said without breaking eye contact with Bucky. “You took him from me and replaced him with this imposter.” Steve and Tony shot Bucky a worried look.

“I don’t have a daughter,” Bucky said. He looked over to Steve and Tony, hurt in his eyes. “I’ve never had a daughter.”

“Liar!” she yelled as she jerked forward in her chains. “Do you see what you did to him? You took him away from me. My only family!”

“What is your name?” asked Steve.

“I don’t have one,” she muttered, suddenly quiet. Steve frowned.

“Why don’t you tell us your story?” Steve suggested as he clicked a button, starting a recording of their conversation. “Just so we can understand you a little better.” The girl released her gaze on Bucky, looking towards the camera recording her. She nodded slightly.

“What do you want to know?” she asked, now looking at Steve.

“I’ve got a question,” Tony butt in. “Why are you trying to kill Steve?”

“Because he started all of this. He brought Papa here. He’s the reason Papa doesn’t remember me.” A tear rolled down her face. “Hydra made sure that I was born. The Winter Soldier raised me. He taught me everything he knew, even protected me from them a few times. I was a mistake to him, but he still took care of me. We were both frozen, but HYDRA unfroze Papa before me. When I was unfrozen, he was gone, sent on a mission. He never returned so HYDRA sent me out to find him. When I did, he was with you, Steven Rogers. He was with you and he no longer had anything to do with me. When I reported back to HYDRA, they cast me out, tried to kill me. They eventually gave up on me and left me to die.”

Tony walked back into the room. Nobody saw him leave. He had a file in his hand. “I dug this out of some of the files we stole from HYDRA.” Tony handed the file to Steve. “Look familiar?” Steve flicked it open to find a picture of the girl in front of him.

“What does it say?” asked Bucky. He stared at the corner of the room, away from everyone else.

Steve starts to read from the file in his hands. “Her name is  _ Y/N _ . She was born on Y/B, 1962. This file says that she is 10 years old.” He looked up at the girl that sat chained to the wall. She shook her head.

“I’m 13,” she muttered. Steve looked back to the file. “It says here that she was born to be the next Winter Soldier, but she was called Winter’s Downfall.” After Steve skimmed through a few of the papers he read again. “After a failed mission to retrieve the Winter Soldier, she was cast out and hunted down. She was never found and was presumed dead.” Bucky made eye contact with Tony.

“Can you go Stark?” Tony was ready to argue before he caught Steve’s warning gaze. Tony sighed.

“Yeah, sure. Yell if you need me.” He left the room. Bucky walked up to the cage the girl was sitting in.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” asked Y/N. Bucky shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t. But listen, if I am your father, then let me help you. Let  _ us _ help you,” he motioned to both him and Steve. Y/N shook her head.

“He was the one that took you from me,” she replied.

“Well, he helped me. He still is helping me. After all that HYDRA has done to me, the Avengers are making it better. They are finding new ways to cope with what happened. Y/N,” Bucky released the barrier of the cage, walking in, ” Let us help you. We can fix all of this. We can be a family again if that’s what you want. Please, stop this. We can fix it,” Bucky begged. She looked up. Their eyes met. Bucky saw the tears about to fall out of her blue eyes. She nodded.

“Will you be there?” her voice wavered. Bucky nodded, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” He unchained her and Y/N fell into him, gripping him tight.

“I missed you, papa,” she whispered. BUcky hesitantly wrapped his arms around his daughter, stroking her hair.

“We’ll make this right. I swear on it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I hope you enjoyed this request because I certainly did!


	5. Bucky and Sister Reader Request *Asrana84*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to knock this request out next because it was easier for me to write. Some of these requests might take me a while because I either don't have a good idea for them yet or because I simply do not have much free time. I just had winter guard tryouts yesterday and am awaiting the results, so if I make that then my time to write will be even more shortened. Also, finals are approaching, so that's comming as well. Hopefully, I'll get more written this week because of Thanksgiving break, but we'll see. Thank you Asrana84 for this request, I really enjoyed writing it. Here you go! I hope I wrote it to your standards.

S.H.I.E.L.D had sent Y/N and Bucky on a mission. They had to break into a small HYDRA base, 15 people tops, to gain more HYDRA intel. But the mission didn’t turn out to go as planned. Long story short, Steve called the two back to where he was with Tony, further away from the base. Turns out, HYDRA had known that they were coming and had rigged the building, setting it up to explode. Y/N and Bucky had to make a mad dash back to base.

“Can’t you just teleport us back to them!?” yelled Bucky as he ran behind his sister. He had thrown her forward to make sure that she made it out before him. Y/N yelled back as she continued to run.

“No! I used up too much of my energy!” They continued to run until Y/N heard something fall behind her. As she looked behind her, she saw her brother get back up off of the ground and he kept running behind her. “What happened?” she yelled back to him.

“I lost my shoe!” Bucky yelled in response. Y/N started to slow down, laughing. Bucky caught up with her and pulled her by the arm.

“Let’s go!” The HYDRA base behind them crumbled to the ground.

*************************

Y/N sat unconvinced. Steve and Bucky were trying to get her to go out on a mission with a few of the Avengers.

“Come on, Y/N, it’ll be easy. All you have to do is go undercover with Bucky to a restaurant. The two of you would go as a few bad guys browsing for weapons. You’d talk and try to get as much intel as possible,” Steve begged.

“No,” she said flatly. “Absolutely not.”

“Y/N/N (Your Nick Name), if it’s your safety you’re worried about, Steve, Natasha, and Sam will all be there. Natasha and Steve will be in there with us and Sam will be in the truck. We’re even trying to get Bruce in on this,” Bucky added on. Y/N shook her head again.

“No,” she said again, getting frustrated.  _ This has been going on for over 10 minutes! _ “I’m not doing it!”  _ I just started recovering from what HYDRA did to me and they already want me to go on a mission?? Uh, yeah, not happening. _

“If it’s not your safety that you’re worried about, then what is it?” asked Steve. Y/N growled as she stood from her desk chair in her room.

“Steve, Bucky, my ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty’. Pardon me, but I have spent the last ‘Y/A years’ as a multilingual being of certain death,” I spat out, air quoting people skills, rusty, and Y/A years. “I just don’t think I’m ready for this yet. I need more time to recover before I do anything.” Bucky and Steve sighed.

“I guess you’re right. You need to get better before we send you anywhere,” Bucky agreed. Y/N nodded.

“Thank you.”

*************************

Bucky had been having a rough time lately. His nightmares were coming back and he couldn’t sleep much at night. Steve would always walk out in the mornings to see that Bucky had done one of two things, downed a whole bottle of melatonin (which wasn’t that bad for the soldier, since he required much more than the regular human body needed to fall asleep), or had passed out because he hadn’t slept for several days. Y/N tried everything she could to help her older brother but it didn’t do anything. She tried using some of the magic HYDRA had given her, as much as she hated using it because it reminded her of what she did with it, but it only made Bucky’s nightmares worse. Once she discovered that, Y/N freaked out and had a panic attack, blaming herself for putting her brother through so much pain. It almost gave Bucky a heart attack when he saw his sister drop to the floor on her knees, fear in her eyes.

The panic attack was so bad that Bucky had to call in Steve and they spent 10 minutes trying to calm her down. When that didn’t work, they dragged in Bruce who took her down to the lab and helped her calm down. Since then, Bucky hadn’t seen much of his little sister. She had spent most of her time with Bruce in the lab, even staying in the spare room on Bruce’s floor as to avoid harming Bucky again.

Anyway, Steve thought that he should try and help Bucky out with his nightmares. He had been trying to convince Bucky to go do yoga with him and as they did so, Bucky could talk about what was troubling him. It had been like this for several days and Bucky was finally fed up with it.

“Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. I’m not doing it,” Bucky said as he took a sip of water. He and Steve had just finished sparing and Steve had brought up the yoga idea again. Steve sighed.

“I’m just trying to help you out, Buck. None of us like seeing you suffer like this,” Steve confessed. Bucky sighed as well.

“I know, Steve, but I’m handling it myself. I’ve found ways to distract myself so I can sleep without all of the nightmares. Now, I need to go convince Y/N that it’s ok to come back to her room,” Bucky said as he walked down to the lab with Steve, ready to drag his little sister back up to her room on his floor.

*************************

Y/N had been feeling really down lately. Just a few months ago, the Avengers had rescued her from the grip of HYDRA, reuniting her with her brother. She was ecstatic to find out that her brother and best friend were alive, but HYDRA still haunted her every thought. From the second she was brought to Avenger’s tower she had started therapy to help her get rid of what HYDRA had done to her. Wanda helped her learn how to control and use her powers as a way to help people instead of harming them. Bucky trained with Y/N every day and Steve would take her out for walks or runs and the occasional trip into town, showing her all of the beautiful sights on New York. Dr. Banner had set up small meeting times with Y/N every few days to talk to her about how she felt and how she was coming along in her recovery. Basically, he became her therapist. But this isn’t why she was feeling upset.

Actually, Y/N didn’t know why she was feeling down in the first place. She just woke up one morning, feeling like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. When she tried to see if Dr. Banner was there, FRIDAY had told her that he was out of town and wouldn’t be back for a few more days. Then she really felt like crying. The one time she needed to talk to Bruce the most, he wasn’t there. Of course, she could have called him, but she figured that he was busy and she preferred to talk to someone face-to-face. Her only other option was to talk to her brother, so she sought out to find him.

“Bucky?” she called out as she walked into the living room on Bucky’s floor. He was sitting in a chair adjacent to the couch.

“Yeah darling?” he replied, looking up from the Starkpad he was using. He frowned when he saw the tears forming in his sister’s eyes as she sat down on the couch. “What’s wrong?” he asked, kneeling in front of her. He placed a hand on her knee. “Honey, talk to me? What do you need?” She shook her head. Bucky sighed sadly. “Do you want to talk or do you need a distraction?”

“A distraction,” she muttered, looking up at her big brother. He smiled.

“Alright then, guess what?” he questioned.

“What?” she said weakly.

“I’m batman,” Bucky said in his best Dean Winchester voice. Y/N laughed softly.

“Thanks, Bubby,” she said. Bucky smiled, patting his sister’s knee.

“No problem, little sis.”

“Where did you learn to cheer people up?” asked Steve from the hallway. Bucky shot Y/N a mischevious glance before he answered.

“I learned it from the pizza man.” Y/N burst out laughing, forgetting that she was upset in the first place. Steve chuckled and continued walking. Bucky laughed as well, glad that he was able to cheer up his little sister.

*************************

Y/N and Bucky were getting ready to head out for a little family night together. They both had been so busy that they thought they could go out to eat and catch a movie together for a little brother-sister bonding time. As they were getting ready to walk out the door, Y/N noticed Steve sitting alone on the couch on the communal floor in Avenger’s tower.

“Hey Bubby,” she called to her older brother quietly.

“What is it darling?” he asked.

“Can we invite Steve to come with us? He’s basically family too,” she asked. Bucky smiled.

“I don’t see why not.” Y/N and Bucky walked over to Steve.

“Hey Steve,” Y/N greeted with a smile.

“Hello Y/N,” Steve smiled back. “Aren’t you and Bucky supposed to be heading out soon?” Y/N’s face lit up when Steve brought it up.

“Actually,” Bucky said,” Y/N was wondering if you wanted to join us.” Steve shook his head.

“No, this is your guys’ night. It’s your brother-sister family movie night,” Steve argued.

“Steven, family don’t end in blood,” Y/N said.

“And it don’t start there either,” Bucky finished with a grin. Steve stood and smiled.

“Then yeah, I guess I’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! What did you think? This was a little thing that was asked that I write using SPN quotes. I enjoyed writing this. Also, I wrote the part about the reader having a hard time because I felt that way today. Idk why but I felt really down today, but I'm better now. Please feel free to leave requests and I'll try to get them done as soon as possible!


	6. Bucky x Reader Request *Thestoryteller*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I've got another request done! Thank you for being patient and I swear I'm going to write all the other ones, I just need to come up with a good storyline for them. As you can tell, I write a lot for my requests. I had fun writing this request and I'm sorry if the end of it is bad but it is really late where I live but I wanted to hurry and finish this tonight. I hope you like it!

“Y/N! Did you hear what Captain America did yesterday?” Y/N’s friend Martha asked as she ran up next to her friend. Y/N was searching through her locker for her textbooks and sighed when Martha reached her.

“You mean  _ Steve _ ? Why would I care what he did? He and Bucky were the ones who left me here. They left me alone,” Y/N griped as she slammed her locker shut. “I’ll see you in math, Martha.” Y/N stormed her way through the hall, playing the memory of that day through her head…

_ There was a knock at the door early Sunday morning. Y/N left the kitchen and pulled the door open. There stood a man in a military uniform. Y/N’s brows furrowed in confusion. _

_ “How may I help you sir?” she asked kindly. The man nodded to her and smiled. _

_ “Hello, Miss Rogers. I have come to inform you that your brother has been sent off to war. Seeing as though you have nobody else to live with, you will be placed in foster care. It is my mission to see that you have everything packed and ready to go by tonight,” The soldier spoke to the girl.  _ What? No, this can’t be happening. Steve wouldn’t do that to me. Not right after I found out my secret crush/second older brother was going to be going to war.

_ “I-I’m sorry sir, but you must have the wrong person. Steve would tell me that he was leaving. I never even saw him come home last night,” Y/N stuttered. The soldier shook his head. _

_ “No ma’am, I do have the right person. Mr. Steven Rogers was shipped out last night along with James Barnes. They had left with their things last night. Now, I advise starting to pack, we will be leaving within the next few hours.” The soldier turned to go. “I will return soon.” Y/N watched as the soldier marched away. She closed the door behind her and slid to the floor.  _ There’s no way this is happening. This has to be some kind of sick joke. Steve would never leave me, at least without saying goodbye… _ Y/N stood and wiped the tears from her eyes, starting to pack her things. _

Well, long story short, it wasn’t a joke. Steve and Bucky both had left for war and had completely left her back home alone in New York. Y/N was moved in and out of foster homes for two years before she decided to run away.  _ I’m going to do it tonight _ , she thought to herself. Once school let out, she made her move.

It took Y/N several days, but she finally came to her destination, one of many HYDRA bases. Guards spotted her and dragged her straight to the man in charge.  _ Why aren’t they killing me? _ Y/N asked herself.

“Sir, we found this girl wondering up to the base. What do you want us to do with her?” asked one of the soldiers. The man in charge turned around.

“Kill her,” he commanded.

“No!” she screamed. “Please, don’t kill me. I have an offer!” The man in charge looked at her expectantly.

“Well?” he asked, impatient. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

“I want to work for HYDRA,” she said quickly. “Hear me out, Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America, is my older brother. He and James Buchanan Barnes grew up with me. I know everything about them. Let me work for you and I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“And what makes you think that we’ll just believe everything you tell us? That you’re not a spy?” the director accused. The girl pulled out a picture of her, Steve and Bucky.

“Because I am telling the truth. Please, do whatever you want with me, train me, experiment on me, anything. But promise me that I’ll get to be the one to kill Steve and Bucky.” The director sighed, looking at the guards.

“Take her back to the lab and get her ready for surgery. We’re going to make her the most powerful supersoldier in the world.” Y/N smiled.

“Thank you. You won’t regret it.” The guards grabbed her by her arms and dragged her off again.

HYDRA did several procedures and experiments on Y/N for the next 2 years. At first, they thought they were going to have to brainwash her so they could have complete control, but she managed to prove to them that she was on their side. Her personal mission was to be the one to kill Sargent James Barnes and Steven Rogers. As time passed, Y/N got word that another HYDRA base had managed to capture a fallen soldier from the war. Turns out, that soldier was used by HYDRA to become The Winter Soldier. Y/N only saw him once, and that was enough. Danial Whitehall, the man in charge of HYDRA, personally escorted Y/N to the HYDRA base where The Winter Soldier was staying.

“Now, all I ask is that you refrain from harming him. Although you are a very powerful soldier and are completely sworn over to HYDRA, The Winter Soldier is much more advanced,” Danial said. Y/N nodded, walking into the room The Winter Soldier was being held in.

“Autumn’s Fall, I present to you The Winter Soldier.” Y/N was known as Autumn’s Fall since she joined HYDRA in autumn and she wanted to be the downfall of her brother and dreamed-to-be boyfriend. But the soldier stopped in her tracks when she saw who was sitting in the wiping chair in front of her. She growled in pure anger.

“What are you doing with him?” she screamed at Danial. He looked at her calmly.

“We are using him,” he stated. Her eyes were dangerous.  _ This may not end as well as I planned _ , Danial thought to himself. She swiftly made her way in front of him.

“I told you! I TOLD you that I wanted to kill them! That was my soul purpose for even joining HYDRA!” she yelled.

“Calm down,” Danial said. “You will still have your chance to kill your brother, but this man is one of ours now. We thought that you could work with him.”

“No!” Y/N screamed. “Absolutely not! Now, here’s the deal,” she suddenly got quiet and in Danial’s face. “It’s either me to kill Steve and Bucky, or I’ll kill every last one of you. You don’t know this, but I’ve been studying HYDRA’s ways, how they brainwash people. I can untrigger Bucky anytime I please. Let me kill him, or I’ll kill HYDRA, starting with you.” Y/N used the powers that HYDRA gave her and summoned a knife, just like Loki does. The knife flew up to Danial’s neck, pushing him against the wall. Y/N glared at the man. “You choose.” The man cowered in fear.

“Y-you can kill him, but not just yet. Please, just,” the man stuttered out. “Not yet. Kill Captain America first, let us work with your friend--”

“He’s not my friend,” Y/N cut in.

“Fine, just let us work with The Winter Soldier. Once we’re done with him you can do as you please.” Autumn’s Fall thought about it, finally lowering her knife. It dissipated in her hand.

“Fine, but I’m the one to kill him…” She walked out of the room and back to the many guards and trucks outside of the base.

Years passed and Y/N never got her chance to kill both her brother and her crush. Actually, she ended up being frozen for 70 years. HYDRA thought that it was best that they freeze her and use her in the future, which is where we are now…

“Welcome back soldier,” someone said. Y/N opened her eyes, looking around the room.

“Where am I?” she growled. There was a man in a white lab coat standing in front of her, guards standing on each side. They made eye contact and the man smiled.

“You are in a HYDRA base in Brooklyn, New York. Today is April 3rd, 2019. Are you ready for your mission?” the man asked. Y/N nodded.

“As long as you can answer one question. Are James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Joseph Rogers still alive?” The girl gave the man in front of her a menacing look.

“Yes, and The Winter Soldier has been taken by Steven Rogers. They have reunited and The Winter Soldier is no longer under our control. We have decided that he is no longer of use to us. Now, are you ready for your mission?” The girl nodded.

“Ready to comply.” The man smiled.

“Great, now come with me.” Y/N stood, following the man out of the room. “My name is Zola and you will be under my command. Now, your mission is to destroy any and every S.H.I.E.L.D. base you can find. We will supply you with weapons and a place to stay, but you will be on your own. I have heard great things about you, Autumn’s Fall. I trust that you will stay loyal to HYDRA and complete your mission.” The two walked into a room filled with weapons as Zola continued to explain the mission. “You are to kill anyone who gets in your path and anyone who might see you. Do not get caught. Do you understand?” he asked. Y/N looked at him.

“I understand. Now it is my turn to give out requirements. I am going to be the one to kill Captain America and the former Winter Soldier. Your men are not to go anywhere near them. Do you understand?” Y/N stated. Zola nodded.

“Yes, of course.” The girl huffed, smirking.

“Good, because I will kill every last HYDRA member, destroy every last HYDRA base if you fail to hold your side of the bargain. I will be off.” Y/N grabbed a bag full of weapons that was handed to her by a guard. She then made her way out of the building, pulling a black mask over her face.

“Alright Autumn’s Fall,” she said to herself, crouching on a tree branch in the dark of night, “let’s do this.”

As the days passed, Y/N managed to take out three S.H.I.E.L.D. bases in a week. She would then destroy any security cameras that were placed around the base so there was evidence. As she was reporting back to Zola, he gave her new orders.

“When you destroy this next S.H.I.E.L.D. base, leave behind one camera and make sure that you are seen. We want S.H.I.E.L.D. to see who is going to be their downfall,” Zola commanded. Y/N nodded.

“Yes, sir.” Just as she was going to end the video call, Zola stopped her.

“Oh, and by the way, we have found the S.H.I.E.L.D. base that your targets are staying in.” Y/N perked up when she heard this.

“Where? That’s my next target…”

**With the Avengers**

“That’s the third S.H.I.E.L.D. base this week,” Bucky commented. A majority of the Avengers were sitting around a large table with Nick Fury, including Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Thor.

“I know,” responded Fury. “Which is why S.H.I.E.L.D. wants a few of you at each base.”

“But there are hundreds of bases,” said Thor. “How are we possibly supposed to be at every single one?”

“You don’t need to be,” said Nick. He projected a map from his phone and sat it on the table, showing everyone. On the map were three red dots, signifying the three S.H.I.E.L.D. bases that were attacked. “These dots show the location of our bases that have been attacked.” Then three blue dots appeared on the map.

“And these are the ones predicted to be attacked next?” guessed Natasha. Nick nodded.

“Yes. Now, I want Natasha and Clint to go to the Southwest base, Tony and Thor on the Northeast base, and Steve and Bucky to go to the Northwest base.” Bucky frowned.

“Are you sure you want me to go on this mission Director Fury?” he asked. Bucky had just started getting better, recovering from what HYDRA did to him. He still thought that nobody, except Steve, of course, trusted him. Fury looked at him.

“I understand that you are just recovering, Barnes, but we need you. Are you up for it?” Bucky nodded. Nick gave a nod as well. “Then you all should be off. We don’t know when the next attack will be.”

**With Y/N**

Y/N made her way to the Northwest S.H.I.E.L.D. base. This is where she was going to do what she had been waiting so long to do, get revenge on her so-called family for throwing her away like a piece of trash. Just thinking of it made anger start to boil inside of her.  _ This is it, this is my chance, _ she thought to herself. Y/N slowed as she neared the building, ready for attack.

Y/N managed to wire the building to explode in 5 minutes before she caught sight of who she had been looking for this whole time. There in front of her stood her used-to-be family. The people who she thought loved her stood right in front of her, at least her brother was there. James was nowhere in sight.

“Who are you?” Steve called out. The girl looked at him through her goggles. Steve couldn’t tell who she was because of her uniform, which consisted of all black, including goggles and a mask covering her from the nose down.

“Your downfall,” she growled, charging at him. Two minutes into the fight Y/N caught the sight of the man she used to love, James Barnes. He had come running towards her to help his best friend. Y/N stood frozen when she saw how much he had changed. “Bucky?” she asked quietly. Steve and Bucky looked at her.

“How do you know me?” Bucky asked. Y/N realized that there was no way she was going to fight Bucky, so she ran off and hid in the trees.  _ I have to leave them with something to remember me bye, at least until I can work up the strength to kill the two. _ Y/N quickly pulled out a notecard with the HYDRA symbol on it, scribbling down  ** _Forgotten and alone, you left her_ ** . She quickly placed the card where they could find it and disappeared into the trees.

“What is this?” Bucky asked as he picked up the black card, freezing when he saw the symbol that was on it. “Steve,” he said, panicked.

“What is it, Buck?” Steve asked, running to see what was wrong. Bucky dropped the card, shaking.

“Th-this can’t be happening. Tell me that they aren’t coming for me,” he stuttered out. Steve picked up the card and ran his thumb over the HYDRA symbol. He turned the card over, reading what was scribbled on it.

“Forgotten and alone, you left her. What does this mean?” he asked. Steve turned back to his frightened friend. “I don’t think they are coming for you Bucky. Let’s get back to the tower and show this to Fury.” Bucky nodded hesitantly, following Steve back to the compound.

Within the next few days, the other two S.H.I.E.L.D. bases were destroyed as well. The Avengers were stumped when it came to trying to figure out who was destroying them. But what really caught the Avenger’s attention was the cards. Ever since the run in Bucky and Steve had with the HYDRA member, there had been cards left at the other bases. Now there were three in total.

“Maybe they mean something,” Natasha suggested. She twisted her card in her hands. “Let’s read them again. Ours says  ** _Love crushed like the ice you fell on_ ** . Maybe this relates to Bucky?” Bucky wasn’t in the room at the time. He couldn’t stand the thought that maybe HYDRA was after him. He had only just started getting his life back together.

Thor held up his card. “A brother’s betrayal. What does that mean?” he asked.

“Forgotten and alone, you left her,” Steve read. He then proceeded to mutter the three saying to himself a few times before his eyes widened and he fell quiet.

“What? What is it?” asked Clint as he sat up in his chair.

“Is Cap having an aneurysm?” joked Tony. Steve shook his head.

“No, but I think I know who’s doing this. I need to go find Bucky.” Steve got out of his chair and ran out of the room in search of his friend. “Bucky!” he yelled when he saw him. The soldier turned around, frightened.

“What? Was another base hit?” he asked. Steve shook his head.

“No, but I need you to come with me.” Bucky followed Steve back to the room where the other Avengers were still sitting. Steve collected all of the cards. “Listen to these and tell me if this makes you think of anyone.” Steve read off the three cards, looking at his friend expectantly. He saw the lightbulb flip on in Bucky’s brain.

“It can’t be,” Bucky muttered. He looked Steve in the eyes. “There’s no way it can be her. She’d have to be almost 100 years old.” Steve shook his head.

“Not unless she was cryo frozen like you were. Think about it. You used to mention a girl haunting you when you worked for HYDRA because she looked so familiar,” Steve explained.

“Excuse me, but would one of you like to explain what’s going on here?” Tony cut in. The two men looked at him.

“I think I know who’s attacking all of these bases,” Steve said.

“Who?” asked Thor.

“His sister.” Bucky looked away from everyone in the room before he spoke again.”It makes perfect sense. We both left her without saying a proper goodbye. We never even wrote to her. I used to play with her emotions when she was younger. Remember how she liked me and I used that to mess with her? Then you left her alone, abandoned without any family. This has to be Y/N.”

“How do we get her?” asked Clint.

“My best guess would be for Bucky and I to go after her,” Steve answered. “We seem to be the one that she is targeting.”

Steve and Bucky walked around another one of S.H.I.E.L.D. 's bases, one that they thought would be attacked next.

“Y/N!” Steve yelled. “We’re here to talk!”

“We know we left you, forgot all about you, but we’re here now!” Bucky yelled as well. “We’re here to make it right!” The trees moved behind the men. They turned around to see the figure from before standing a few yards away.

“Y/N?” Steve asked, approaching her slowly. The girl looked up at him.

“It only took you 80 years and a few calling cards for you to remember me, huh?” she asked. Y/N pulled the mask and goggles off of her face. Her H/L H/C hair fell on top of her shoulders and her E/C eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Bucky couldn’t help but notice how well the years had treated her.

“Y/N,” Bucky gasped, suddenly gripping her in a tight hug. Y/N froze, unused to the physical contact.

“Bucky?” she asked, tears flooding her eyes. Bucky pulled back, holding her arms. He smiled.

“Yeah, doll. It’s me.” She let out a sob and hugged the soldier with all of her strength. “I’m so sorry,” Bucky whispered into her hair. “I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I never should have played with your emotions like that.” He pulled away again and wiped the tears from Y/N’s face. “If it means anything, there’s a new diner downtown if you’d like to go sometime?” Y/N laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” She turned to her brother. “Steve.” She noticed the tears in her brother’s eyes as well. Steve quickly moved towards Y/N and wrapped her in a hug, crying.

“I am so sorry babydoll. I never should have left you on your own. Listen, you don’t have to work for HYDRA. You can come work with us. We’ll help you and I’m sure the others would be willing to help as well,” Steve offered. Y/N pulled away and looked at her brother.

“As long as they don’t kill me, I’m in. But I need to cover my tracks, HYDRA still contacts me from time to time.” Steve nodded, smiling. He pulled her in for another hug, kissing the top of Y/N’s head.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you to bubby.”

From that day on, Y/N worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. After many months of training and gaining everyone’s trust, Y/N went on missions with the Avengers. Y/N and Bucky ended updating, living on the same floor with Steve in the Avengers tower. Steve was glad to see that his little sister and his best friend had started dating. He placed all of his trust in Bucky. Soon, everything bad Y/N and Bucky had done faded with the past and they continued to be together for many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thestoryteller, I hope I wrote this the way you wanted it to be written. Thank you for leaving the request and coming back to read my writing. It really means a lot. If I do not post before Thursday, happy Thanksgiving everyone! Safe travels!


	7. Hey guys...

Hello everyone. I just wanted to say a few things. I know my latest update wasn't the best it could be. But this past week has been rough. I've had a constant headache for a week and a half and haven't felt myself. Lately, I've been feeling a bit down and I'm not sure why. I'm trying to survive the week at this point.

Also, updates might not be as frequent coming up. I found out a few days ago that I made the high school winter guard team, which will be taking up a lot of my time. And after December, I will not have a study hall anymore, which is when I do most of my writing. With that loss of time, I will not have nearly as much time to write. I will still be taking and writing requests but they might not be posted as quickly.

I hope you understand...

\- many_fandoms07


	8. Sorry, not another update

This week keeps getting worse. I was excited because I was supposed to go hang out with a good friend today. We go to church together, but she moved off to Ohio to go to college and I haven't seen her since maybe the beginning of August at the latest. And her and her sister are my only friends at church because I go to church in a different state than the one I live in because I'm so close to the border. Both her and her sister have been gone for several months and I was looking forward to seeing them today but the power shut off at my house and I can't leave because my driveway is half a mile long and is flooded up, over, and around. So I won't get to see her until late December, if that. Not to mention I have almost no service and can't even talk to any of my friends. Now my mind wants to point every wrong thing about me and I can't take it anymore. Sorry for another 'rant' but I don't have anyone else to talk to.

\- many_fandoms07


	9. Loki and Depressed Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I am back after a long break of not posting anything. But I assure you, I have been very busy with writing this imagine and a request. This is part one of this imagine and I'll try to post both the other part and the requests soon. Please note that this chapter is pretty ok but the next one will be dealing with more of the mental health issues out in the world.
> 
> This chapter deals with depression and suicide. I felt like I needed to write this for multiple reasons. It kind of hits home because two of my closest friends both have serious depression and one never told anyone that she was suicidal. I had read it in her rants book she has. She came so close to OD-ing it was scary. But she toughed through it. The other one was much harder on me.   
My second friend is a guy. We had sort of grown up with each other, we're in the same grade and we went to the same elementary school, occasionally talking. Long story short, after a few weeks of talking to each other he confessed that his depression had reached the limit and that he was suicidal. That was a few months ago and let's just say that I still think about it to this day. He's getting better. A friend and I reported him a few times and he told me that his parents know now, the cycle's broken and he is getting much better, and that he is hopefully getting medication.  
It just hurts me how much this world has changed. Back then, the only thing you had to worry about with your friends was that they wouldn't wreck their bike on their way back home. Now it's that they are ok mentally and emotionally and that they won't hide the fact that they want to kill themselves. Now kids are sicker mentally and emotionally more than ever. Not to mention we feel like we need to help people when in reality, there is only so much we can do. If this topic is a trigger or makes you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter. I don't want to hurt anyone. And yes, my male friend does read these from time to time, so if you are, hello! I hope you're doing well! And don't be upset about this please, and don't bring it up. I don't want to think about it longer than I have to.

**The reader has magic abilities like Loki in this...**

**Loki’s POV**

I walked into Avengers tower with my brother. He thought that it would be a good idea for me to come back to Earth and stay with him and the Avengers to show everyone that I had moved on from my attack on New York and that I wasn’t as dangerous as I used to be. I agreed because I had no choice. Thor and I appeared right in front of Avengers tower. We walked in and rode the elevator up to the communal floor. I rolled my eyes.  _ Of course, we have to take the Midguardian way. I could just as easily teleport myself up there. _ The elevator dinged and the doors screeched open. Thor and I stepped out to see all of the Avengers in the sitting room.

“Friends!” my brother boomed, throwing his arms open and hugging many of the people in the room. I stayed in my place in front of the now closing elevator. After many greetings to and from my brother, everyone turned to me and silence fell upon the room.

“Loki,” Bruce Banner greeted, sticking his hand out. I shook it hesitantly.

“Hello,” I greeted back.

“Hello Mr. Loki!” a young boy said cheerily, jumping over the back of the couch and he quickly made his way to me, standing next to Bruce. He stuck out his hand as well. I shook it slowly.

“Hello. Who are you?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. His smile grew.

“I’m Peter Parker!” he said, sliding his hands into his back pockets and rolling onto the tips of his feet and back onto his heels. “I’m Spider-man by the way. Oh, and I heard what you did to New York. Don’t worry, that’s in the past and I believe in second chances.” I smiled slightly.

“Thank you.” I looked around the room to see someone staring at me through a black sweatshirt. The person quickly looked away when I caught their gaze.

“Well then, we’ll show you to your room,” Bruce said, catching my attention. I nodded following him down the hall. As we neared the middle of the hallway I spoke up.

“May I ask a question?” I asked. Bruce smiled.

“Of course.” We stopped in front of a door and he turned to me.

“Who was that? In the black sweatshirt?” I asked. He sighed.

“That’s Y/N. She’s new,” he explained. I nodded.

“What makes her worthy of being part of the Avengers?” I asked. Bruce frowned, looking away.

“It’s a long story, but basically we found Y/N in an active HYDRA base. When we tried getting her out of there she fought with us. Once we took down all of the HYDRA soldiers, she was the only one left. We dragged her up and onto the Quinjet. She’s here because HYDRA did experiments on her and now she had powers, almost like your magic. Sometimes she can’t control it and we can’t exactly let her walk in the streets,” Bruce muttered. I nodded, understanding why he needed to keep quiet. The girl, Y/N, was walking down the hallway. She spared a glance at Bruce and me, giving a polite nod before opening the door across from what I assumed was my room, walking in and shutting it quietly. “Anyway, this is your room,” Bruce spoke back up, suddenly changing the topic. “Do you need help bringing your things up?” I shook my head.

“No.”

“Alright then, I’ll be off.” He walked away and out of my sight. I opened the door and walked into my room. It was decently sized, filled with a bookshelf, desk, and a king-size bed. The walls were painted a light grey and everything in the room was either a shade of grey, white, or black. I used my magic to make my luggage appear in front of me. With another flick of my hand, everything was unpacked and put in their place. I walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book, sitting on my new bed and starting from where I left off.

**~~Time skip~~**

“Mr. Laufeyson, the Avengers request your presence in the dining room for dinner,” someone said. I looked up from my book and looked around, confused. There was no one there. I raised an eyebrow.

“Who is there?” I called out.

“I am FRIDAY, Mr. Laufeyson. I am the Avengers’ personal assistant,” said the voice again. I sighed.

“Stark and his technology,” I muttered under my breath. I placed my book back onto the shelf and made my way to the dining room. When I walked in, silence fell across the room. All eyes made their way to me, except for one pair. Y/N, the girl from earlier, glanced at me for a split second before making their way back to the hands in her lap. I looked around the room.

“Is there a problem?” I asked, breaking the silence. Steve shook his head.

“No, Loki. Come join us for dinner. Wanda and Pietro made spaghetti,” he said. My gaze shifted to the white-haired man sitting next to a red-headed woman. They stood up.

“Hello, Loki,” the redhead greeted. She stuck her hand out. “My name is Wanda Maximoff. It is a pleasure meeting you” I shook her hand, nodding.

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Maximoff.” The man next to her also stuck out his hand, shaking my own.

“I’m Pietro Maximoff, Wanda’s twin. It’s nice meeting you,” he said.

“I feel the same, now, let us eat,” I said as the two kids took their seats. I walked to the one open seat across from Y/N, on the very edge. Thor sat next to me. As everyone dug into the food, I picked at mine. “Is this any good?” I asked my brother, raising a forkful and watched as the noodles slid off and back to the mush on my plate.

“I assure you brother,” Thor started, “this is delicious.” I gave my dinner another conspicuous look before taking a bite. I nodded.

“This is nice.” I turned to the twins I met before. “You have done well.” They smiled.

“Thank you!” they said at the same time. As I turned to go back to my meal, my eyes caught sight of the girl in front of me. I looked up at her to get a better look. Y/N was spinning the noodles on her fork, watching them fall back to the plate. Her head rested on her fist, staring at her plate blankly. 

“Are you not going to eat?” I asked. Her head shot up and her eyes met mine. I smiled at her kindly. “Do you not like it?” Her gaze left mine and she hesitantly raised the fork to her mouth, taking a bite of her spaghetti. I sighed, going back to my own dinner.

Everyone finished their meal, placing their dishes in the sink and going their separate ways. As I placed my dish in the sink and started to walk out of the room I noticed the girl walking over to the sink, picking up a sponge and a bottle of soap. I looked around the room to see that it was just us. I walked over beside her, also picking up a sponge.

“Do you mind if I help?” I asked. She shrugged silently. I let out a breathy laugh. “You are quite the silent one, aren’t you?” She continued to scrub the dishes, placing them on a drying rack. I sighed and helped her wash the dishes. Once she pulled the plug out of the bottom of the sink, she washed her hands and dried them off with a dishtowel. I followed her actions. I then watched as she used said towel to dry off the dishes and put them where they go. I picked up another towel and dried dishes as well, creating a pile of them as I went along. The girl soon dropped her dish towel onto the counter and started putting away the dry dishes.

After several minutes of drying off wet dishes and putting them away, everything was done. I dried my hands off and turned to the girl, smiling.

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” I asked. She quickly glanced at me and nodded slightly. I frowned. “Do you know how to speak, child?”

“Leave her alone, Reindeer Games.” I turned to see Tony walk into the room. His eyes darkened in anger.

“I was only trying to have a conversation with the child,” I spat back. “But it seems as though she does not have the ability to speak.” The man quickly looked behind me, even more, angered.

“Look what you did!” I looked back at Y/N, noticing the slight tremble her body gave. Her arms wrapped themselves over her midsection as if she was trying to hide herself. Tony walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Sh, it’s alright. You’ll be ok,” he whispered to her. He then shot me a nasty look, pulling the girl out of the kitchen. “Let’s go, hun.” I sighed, retreating back to my room.  _ Maybe she just doesn’t like me for what I did to New York _ , I thought to myself. I used my magic to change my clothes from my black suit that I was wearing to a pair of black and green sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I picked up my book and laid on my bed, reading until I fell asleep.

**Y/N’s POV**

FRIDAY had called me down to the main living room on the community floor. I guess Thor was bringing his brother to come and stay with the Avengers. That means me too, I guess. The Avengers rescued me from a HYDRA base and I’ve been with them for a little over 2 years. They treat me like their family, and I feel the same way. They mean everything to me, especially after what HYDRA had done to my real family.

I sighed. “Do I have to?” I asked.

“Mr. Stark strongly prefers that you come down,” FRIDAY responded. I grabbed my book I was reading, Dear Evan Hansen, and made my way to the living room on my floor. Yeah, that’s right, my room is on the communal floor, but so is a lot of the other’s, so it isn’t that bad. Most of the time at least. My least favorite part of living on the floor like so many of the others is that they can hear me most of the time, depending on what I’m doing. But I guess having several people around me isn’t all that bad.

I walked into the main room and took a seat on the very edge of the couch. Dr. Banner saw my arrival and smiled at me kindly.

“Hello Y/N. How are you?” he asked, taking a seat next to me.

“Good,” I muttered softly. “You?” His smile brightened when he heard my voice. It’s not exactly very common for me to talk to anyone in the building. Sure their nice and all, but the voices in my head don’t exactly want me to be here.

“I’m doing very well thank you,” he answered. “So Thor is bringing Loki here if you haven’t heard. He’ll be staying with us for a while, but don’t worry, we’ll keep a good watch on him to make sure he doesn’t destroy anything.” I nodded. Bruce stood and walked out of the room. I opened my book, reading about Evan’s idea for the Connor Project.

Not long after I opened my book the elevator opened and Thor walked in with his brother. I closed my book and laid it down gently beside me. As the Avengers made small talk I watched Loki silently. Peter went on about how he believed in second chances and all that. Loki caught my gaze and I looked away quickly. Bruce pulled Loki down the hallway that held a majority of all the rooms. Once everyone started filing out of the room, I did as well. I grabbed my book and walked down the hall Bruce and Loki had previously walked down. I made my way to my door, noticing that Loki’s room was right across the hall from mine. As I kept walking, Bruce and Loki looked at me. I met their gaze and gave a slight nod before walking into my room and closing the door quietly. I sat down on the small couch in my room, picking up my phone and plugging in my earbuds. Once I found a song that I liked I leaned back and gazed off, sitting in my thoughts.

Several hours later, FRIDAY had woken me up. I guess I had dozed off.

“Miss Y/N, it is time for dinner.” I groaned.

“Do I have to go?” I asked quietly. FRIDAY was the only thing I talked to most of the time.

“Well, it would seem rude to ignore dinner with our new guest,” she answered. I stretched and pulled my H/L H/C into a high ponytail, not really caring what I looked like. That was the thing, I had stopped caring for a lot of things, important things that I should care about. I walked into the dining room and took my seat right next to Bucky at the table. He noticed my presence.

“Hello Y/N,” he greeted. I gave a crooked smile. He continued his conversation with Steve.

As dinner went on, I picked at my food. You see, there are so many things wrong with me that I even keep myself from eating most of the time. I guess you could say I was slowly starving myself, but of course, nobody knew. There’s no way I’d tell one of the Avengers that I hated myself and the thoughts that went through my head definitely deserve to be voiced.

“Are you not going to eat?” My head shot up and I noticed the man in front of me. It was Thor’s brother Loki. He gave a small smile. “Do you not like it?” I quickly gathered noodles onto my fork and shoved it into my mouth, forcing it down my throat. Loki sighed, returning to his meal.

A while later, everyone had placed their dirty dishes in the sink and left. All except Loki. As I started to clean the dishes, he came over and joined me. “Do you mind if I help?” he asked. I shrugged as he laughed slightly. “You are quite the silent one, aren’t you?” I ignored him and continued to scrub away at the dishes in the sink, ridding them of the grime that was left of our dinner. Loki sighed and picked up another sponge, starting to clean them as well.

I pulled out the drain to the sink and watched as the contaminated water flooded the unseen pipes. Warm water glided off of my hands as I washed them, drying them off with a clean towel. I used said towel to start to dry off dishes and put them where they belong. Loki followed my actions, washing his hands and using his towel to dry off dishes. I put my towel back on the edge of the sink and started to put away the dishes Loki had dried off.

We worked this way until everything was dry and put where it needed to be.

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” Loki asked. I spared him a quick glance and nodded my head ever so slightly. I watched as he frowned. “Do you know how to speak, child?”

“Leave her alone, Reindeer Games,” Tony said as he walked into the room. He walked closer and I noticed the anger in his eyes.  _ He thinks that I’m afraid of Loki and what he did to New York, _ I thought to myself.  _ But he’s wrong _ .

“I was only trying to have a conversation with the child,” Loki said spitefully, defending himself. “But it seems as though she does not have the ability to speak.” Tony looked behind Loki to where I was standing, starting to tremble slightly. I’m not a big fan of watching my friends fight each other, especially after what happened in Germany.

“Look what you did!” Tony yelled, motioning to me. Loki studied me, most likely noticing the trembles that grew from my body. I wrapped my arms around my stomach to try to make myself look smaller. Tony walked over, wrapping his arms around me. “Sh, it’s alright. You’ll be ok,” he whispered to me quietly. I didn’t notice the nasty look Tony shot Loki as he led me out of the room.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked. I nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

“I-I’m going to bed,” I muttered, wiggling out of Tony’s arms and strode down the hallway to my bedroom. Collapsing onto my bed I tilted my head to see the sleeping medicine sitting on my nightstand. You see, I have trouble sleeping. I don’t like it because of how much time I feel like I waste and not to mention the nightmares that come almost every time I sleep. I tend to go three to four days without sleeping before I pass out and sleep for over 20 hours. The Avengers don’t question it because they don’t know about it. Sure, they’re like the family that I needed and wanted but I didn’t want to bother them with my troubles. All of them have dealt with what I am but they are much stronger than I am, living through it, getting stronger day by day. They have a strong sense of purpose, a will to live. Then you have me; the baby of the team, struggling to even get out of bed every morning. I live through each day feeling like I’m not enough like I’m not doing enough, not strong enough. As the others’ will to live strengthens, mine weakens. Every day passes by in a blur, mixing with all of the other days.

I sigh, picking up the bottle of medication and downed a few pills to keep me up for the night. I grabbed my book and settled down under my covers.

**Loki’s POV**

Two days passed. Two days of Y/N keeping my thoughts busy. I noticed many things within those two days about the girl with H/C hair.

I noticed how she was never training with the other Avengers. I noticed how she was rarely ever seen with them. Always by herself. I would catch her gaze every now and then, seeing how each day her E/C eyes dulled even more than the last. I noticed how she always wore baggy clothing, nothing showing her true body composition. I also noticed the bags under her eyes, dark and dreary.

Other things she did confuse me. The times I would see Y/N the most would be late in the night when everyone was asleep. I would leave my room to get a glass of water and see the girl wandering around. I thought of asking her what she was doing but decided against it. I didn’t want to scare her as I did a few nights ago. I also noticed that Y/N would never eat meals with everyone; she always had an excuse. I would catch Y/N eating everything in the kitchen one night, then I would notice how she wouldn’t eat anything for a whole day. I decided to ask Tony’s computer servant about the girl.

“Computer servant?” I called out.

“Yes Master Loki?” came the computerized voice.

“What is wrong with Y/N?” I asked.

“I am afraid I do not understand what you are requesting,” she spoke. “Could you be more specific?” 

I sighed.

“Nevermind.” 

I walked out of my room and into the empty living room. All of the Avengers were off on separate missions, leaving only me and the girl in the tower. I noticed Y/N standing behind the couch, staring absentmindedly at the wall in front of her. She was swaying slightly.

“Y/N?” I asked hesitantly. I stepped closer to her, reaching an arm out. “Are you alright?” The girl suddenly fell back, collapsing into my extended arms. I had shot forward to catch her before she hit the ground. “Y/N?” I asked again, panicked. I looked down to see her struggling to keep her eyes open. Picking the girl up, I moved to the other side of the couch, laying her down. As I tried to stand to get a glass of water, Y/N weakly reached out for my hand.

“No,” I vaguely heard her mutter. I sighed, sitting down by her stomach. She stretched her arm out towards me, eyes fighting to stay open but losing. I slid my hand into hers.

“It is alright, young one,” I muttered softly. “Rest.” I felt Y/N’s hand fall limp in my own, breath evening out. I carefully slid my hand out of hers, going to grab a glass of water for the girl when she woke up.

I sat the glass of water on the coffee table and watched the girl sleep peacefully on the couch.  _ That must not be very comfortable, _ I thought to myself. I picked Y/N up, carrying her down the hallway and into her room. I laid her down on her bed, summoning the glass of water with my magic. Setting the glass down on her bedside table, I also used my magic to change my clothes into something much more comfortable. I walked back into my room leaving both my door and Y/N’s open just in case she were to need anything. I laid down in my bed, grabbing my book and falling asleep.

**Y/N’s POV**

I rolled onto my stomach, sighing.  _ Man am I tired, _ I thought sleepily to myself. I pulled my blanket closer to my face. I shot up, fully awake when a hand that was not my own brushed up against my forehead. I looked around afraid of who might have touched me when I saw Loki perched on the side of my bed in his black suit. He smiled.

“Good morning darling,” he greeted. “How are you?” I huffed, laughing slightly. “May I ask a question?” he asked. I shrugged. “Why do you not talk?” I looked away, shrugging again. Loki rested a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. “Are you afraid of me?”

I could hear the pain in his voice.

I shook my head. He sighed again.

“Well, I will be in the kitchen if you need me.” He stood and left the room. My gaze followed him until he turned the corner, out of my vision. I fell back against my bed, contemplating what I wanted to do. All of the Avengers were out of the building so it was just me and Loki. I decided on taking a shower.

I walked down the hall, mustering the courage to finally speak to our new guest. Nervously I pulled my sleeves down and around my hands, fiddling with them as I looked for Loki. I spotted him sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. I sucked in a breath. Loki looked up, smiling.

“Hello darling,” he said nicely. All of my courage left me, but I went on.

“Hello Loki,” I said quietly. I watched as Loki’s smile grew exponentially.

“So she does speak,” he chuckled. I smiled and laughed as well, then my face dropped slightly and my gaze wandered. Loki noticed and he stopped laughing. “What is the matter?” I sighed, meeting his gaze again.

“Actually, can we talk?” I asked hesitantly. Loki sat up straight, closing his book and setting it on the table beside him giving me his full attention. He motioned to the couch across from where he was sitting.

“Of course.” I sat down pulling my legs up onto the couch. “What would you like to talk about?” Loki leaned against the armrest, hands folded together.

I sighed. “Earlier you asked me if I was afraid of you. I just wanted you to know that I’m not afraid of you,” I confessed. “I actually really want to get to know you. You’ve been so kind to me ever since you showed up here a few days ago. You haven’t treated me like I’m different or like I can’t do anything. I’m sorry if I’ve come off as rude or afraid of you but it’s hard for me to talk to others, let alone new people.” Loki sighed giving a reassuring smile. 

“I understand now. I thank you for coming out of your comfort zone and speaking with me. If you do not mind me asking, how old are you?” he asked.

“15,” I answered. “I’m the youngest Avenger.” He nodded.

“You do not look that young. I have another question,” he said.

I shrugged.

“Ask away.”

“What happened last night?” he asked. I quickly looked away, rubbing my arm.

“U-uh, nothing. I guess I just hadn’t been getting enough sleep,” I stuttered out. There was no way I was going to tell Loki the real reason I hadn’t been getting sleep. He would tell the others and actually think I was a freak.

“Why are you not sleeping well?” he pressed on. I started shaking slightly, another reason why I hated myself; I was too obvious and freaked out over the slightest things.

“U-um, well, it’s just hard for me to fall asleep at night,” I said in excuse.

“Really? And why is that?” Loki raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

“I-I don’t know,” I stuttered out, suddenly panicking. I brought my hand to my mouth and nervously chewed on my fingernails. It was a nervous habit of mine. At least one of the good ones…

“I could only assume it was because of these,” he said, my bottle of pills in his hand. My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. My heart was beating 100x faster than it should have been. I began to shake my head going from several small quick shakes too hard head-jerking ones. I brought my knees to my chest, burying my head in them.

“No…” I gasped out. “No…” I felt hot tears staining my face. I heard something fall on the ground in front of me, a loud  _ thump. _

“Hey, are you alright?” Hands grabbed my elbows, pleading for my attention. Then I felt Loki sit beside me, hands moved to my shoulder trying to get me to face him. “Calm down little one.” Suddenly, a warm calming feeling spread throughout my body and I calmed down immediately. “Shh, it is alright. There is no need to cry.” I lifted my head up and looked around, then met Loki’s gaze.

“H-How did you do that?” I whispered, relaxing against the couch. He smiled slightly.

“Magic my darling,” he said, his frown returning. “What is wrong?” 

_ Why am I not panicking? _ I asked myself.  _ I should be panicking right about now _ .

“Nobody knows about those,” I muttered. “Nobody knows that I don’t sleep most nights. Nobody knows about the pills.” I could see the sympathy in Loki’s eyes.

“Why do you not sleep?” he asked. 

I stayed silent. 

“Why doesn’t anybody know?”

I sighed.

“Because I don’t want anyone to know. They shouldn’t have to worry about it,” I answered. Then I finally met his gaze, my eyes pleading. “Please don’t tell anyone. Please…” I trailed off.

He sighed.

“As long as you promise to not pass out again I will not tell anyone. Now, how about something to eat?” he suggested as he stood up, offering me a hand. I gave a half-smile, taking his hand. He pulled me up and led me to the kitchen.

As the days went on Loki and I grew closer. I was much happier than I had been in a long time. I started eating more, spending time with Loki instead of myself. He even trained with me while the others were gone. We would watch a movie at night and I ended up falling asleep on the couch most nights, which Loki took as a win seeing as I tried not to sleep as best as I could. He would then carry me to my room and leave both my door and his open in case something were to happen. I would wake up and he would have breakfast made. I didn’t know that an Asgardian could make such great pancakes.

I trusted Loki to the point I started showing him what I could do with my own magic. He was so surprised to see that I could do a lot of what he could do.

“Amazing,” he said in astonishment. “Who taught you this?” he asked. My smile fell slightly.

“Uh, well, it’s a long story that I don’t want to talk about,” I said quietly. Loki nodded in understanding.

“Alright, I respect that. Do any of the Avengers help you try and control your magic?” I shook my head.

“They try sometimes but I don’t let them. I don’t like trying new magic around them because I don’t want to do anything wrong and end up hurting them,” I confessed. 

Loki gave a wide grin.

“Then I will make it my responsibility to help you use your magic in the right way,” he said proudly. My head shot up and I smiled.

“Really?” I asked. He nodded.

“Really.”

**End of pt. 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was part one! I'm sorry for taking so long to update and I promise that I haven't forgotten about any requests or this book. I have some stuff planned out for writing! Have a good day/night everyone!!!


	10. Loki and Reader Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a little drabble thing that I wrote on my bulletin during church today. I thought that it was pretty cute and decided to post it. There's no specific relationship so you get to choose the relationship between the reader and Loki. Enjoy!

“Darling?” Loki asked, wearily watching as Y/N swayed slightly. He took a step towards her, taking in her appearance. “Your complexion frightens me. Please take a seat.” Y/N didn’t move. “Can you walk?” Still no reaction. “You can wrap you-or you can fall on me, that’s ok too.” Loki had stood next to Y/N. When he reached his arm out towards her she suddenly fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her. “Oh dear,” Loki marveled, looking down at the child in his arms. “You are quite warm.” Loki could feel the warmth radiating off of Y/N’s body. “Why don’t we get you into a bed, hm?”

One he realized Y/N wasn’t going to budge he picked her up carefully, carrying her to his room. He laid her down on his bed.

“Loki?” Y/N whined. Loki’s eyes softened when he heard the pain in her voice, seeing the tears slowly rolling down her flushed cheeks. He wiped the tears away.

“Yes darling?” he asked quietly, sitting down on the side of the bed. Loki combed his hand through Y/N’s hair. She sighed in relief, closing her eyes. “Does that feel good against your warm skin?” he asked. She nodded slightly and Loki chuckled. “Rest my darling, I am going to go get what you Midguardians call a thermometer.”

When Loki returned, Y/N was fast asleep under the covers. Loki placed the thermometer on the bedside table and used his magic to change his clothing into something more comfortable. Picking up his reading book, Loki took a seat next to the ill girl and read, keeping a close eye on the sleeping figure beside him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it! Tell me what you think and maybe I'll write more of these little drabbles when I'm in class or something. Have a good night/day!


	11. Bucky x Reader Request *Gabriel*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, this is the third update in a row but I've been getting stuff done when I'm actually supposed to be studying for finals :). But I like writing more than I like my classes so I am going to procrastinate until I can't anymore. I wrote this request for Gabriel so I hope you like it. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope it was what you were hoping for. Anyway, enjoy!

**Because people don’t like it when I add powers to the reader without saying so before the story, the reader here has the ability to both turn invisible and move things with her mind.**

**Y/N’s POV**

I walked off of the Quinjet that I had been staying on for the past three months. Yeah, that’s right. I’ve been away from home for a little over three months because S.H.I.E.L.D thought that I would be the best Avenger for this mission. It killed me when I heard the news, knowing I would have to leave my boyfriend of two years behind. A one James Buchanan Barnes. Yep, that’s right! The former Winter Soldier is my boyfriend. I met him when I first joined the Avengers. My basically adopted sister Natasha Romanoff had brought me to the Avengers tower when she had found out that I had survived the red room.

The first thing that caught my attention was that Bucky didn’t make a move to socialize with me. I didn’t think that he liked me at first because every time I tried to talk to him he found a way out and ran off. I was disappointed until it was just us in the tower one night. All of the Avengers were out either on a mission or a date. Bucky and I were left alone so I walked into the living room on the community floor which all of the Avengers used. We mostly used it for meals and team bonding nights.

Anyway, I dragged my blanket and a pillow into the room, tossing them on the couch as I walked into the kitchen and popped a bag of popcorn. When it was finished I layed down on the couch, turning on  _ The Outsiders. _ This had been my favorite movie since I was in 6th grade, which was a long time ago. I’m 21 right now. Once I finished my popcorn I sat it on the coffee table and buried myself under my blanket. I fell asleep not long after I had finished my popcorn. But little did I know that that was going to be the night that I officially met my boyfriend…

**Bucky’s POV**

I had locked myself away in my room in the Avengers tower. Everyone had left. Except that one girl. Natasha had brought her here after she found out that she survived the red room. I guess they were good friends and that the mystery girl was supposedly a really good fighter. I had ignored her for the first two weeks she’s been here. Yes, she’s only been here two weeks and it’s probably really rude to ignore her, but I couldn’t help it. I had just started showing signs of progress after being the Winter Soldier for so many years. I just thought that it would be best that I stay away from her and try and keep her safe in case I lose control again.

I walked onto the communal floor to grab something to eat since I hadn’t eaten dinner yet. As I walked out of the elevator I heard someone screaming and sobbing. It had to be that girl, she was the only other one in the building. I ran to where the sound was coming from to see the girl thrashing around on the couch. Her eyes were closed but there was so much pain coming from her. I rushed to her side and pinned her to the couch so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

“Hey,” I said as I tried to hold her down. She actually was much stronger than she looked. “Hey, wake up.” She continued to scream in pain.  _ This must have had to be a really bad nightmare for her to act this way _ , I thought to myself.  _ Actually, this is exactly what I did when I had a nightmare from being the Winter Soldier _ . Deciding to try what helps me calm down, I stood up and picked up the panicking girl. I sat down on the couch and placed the girl in my lap, firmly keeping her against my chest. “Hey,” I whispered softly in her ear. “It’s alright. You’re ok. I’ve got you.” After a few minutes of trying to calm the girl down, she finally woke up. Her eyes opened and she fell forward with a gasp. “Woah, it’s ok,” I said as I placed a hand on her back. Her head turned to me quickly, eyes wide in confusion. “Hey, you’re ok.” I smiled at her softly.

“Wh-where am I? What happened?” she asked, panicked. I ran my metal hand down her back.

“You’re on the communal floor in the Avengers tower. You had a nightmare,” I explained calmly. I felt her ragged breath under my hand. “Try to breathe ok?” She stood up.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I’ll go. Sorry to bother you.” The girl quickly grabbed her blanket and ran out of the room.

**Y/N’s POV**

From that day on Bucky would check up on me every once in a while to make sure I was ok. I guess we developed feelings for each other as time went on. We were a steady, happy couple until I found out that I had to go on a three-month-long mission. It had hurt both of us when we found out. I didn’t want to leave him for that long. He didn’t want me going off on a mission with people who didn’t know how to calm me down if I needed it, and I had needed Bucky to calm me after a few missions. This one was going to be my hardest by far and we both knew it.

But I survived and that was the main thing. I was so excited to see all of my friends and my boyfriend that I ran into the tower without grabbing my things. The first person I was going to see was my boyfriend. The best part was that nobody knew that I was back because I finished the mission early and decided to surprise everyone. I ran down the halls until I reached the elevator, which I took up to Bucky and I’s floor. When the doors screeched open at Bucky’s floor I burst out. But what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. My smile fell immediately. Bucky was sitting on the couch in the main room with Natasha on his lap, kissing her. I gasped loudly, instantly turning invisible when the two heard me and looked my way. I watched as Natasha pulled Bucky’s head back towards her and they continued. I ran back to the elevator and down to the lab where I assumed my best friend would be. Bruce Banner was right where I assumed him to be, hunched over some science machine.

“Bruce,” I sobbed. He turned around and smiled when he saw me, quickly making his way over and pulling me into a giant hug,

“Y/N! It’s so nice to see you. How was your--” he stopped talking when he heard me crying. He frowned. “Honey, what’s wrong? Did something go wrong?” He pushed me in front of him, taking in my appearance. I shook my head. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. I shook my head again. He sighed and pulled me back into the hug. He rested his chin against the top of my head. After a few minutes, my tears had subsided leaving me in Bruce’s comforting embrace. “You ok?” he asked. I nodded slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied, pulling away and wiping the last of the tears from my face.

“What happened?” he asked, concerned. I shook my head, sniffing.

“It’s nothing really.” He didn’t look convinced, so I pulled out the woman card. “I’m just on my period, makes me emotional, you know?” I said. Bruce kind of froze up, then he snapped out of it, smiling slightly.

“Oh, well, if that’s it then come over here unless you haven’t seen Bucky yet,” he suggested as he motioned to the couch in the corner of the lab. I shook my head again.

“I didn’t see him on his floor. He’s probably out training or something. Besides, I want to catch up with my best friend,” I said smiling. He smiled as well, guiding me over to the couch. We both sat down and had a long friend-to-friend discussion about how my mission went and what was happening at the tower when I was gone.

After a nice long discussion with Bruce, I decided that I was going to go say hello to the others since they didn’t know that I was back yet. Bruce had said that there was a movie night for the team so we both made our way upstairs. Everyone was supposed to dress in their sleepwear or something comfortable. I decided that I was going to wear one of Bruce’s old shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. We walked into the living room on the communal floor once the elevator doors slid open. I smiled brightly when I saw a majority of the Avengers tower residence in the room. Everyone except Natasha and Bucky. 

“Hello everyone!” I said brightly. Heads shot around when my voice reached everyone’s ears.

“Y/N!” I was then swarmed and drowning in all of the people hugging me and patting me on the head.

“I didn’t know you’d be back so soon,” Clint said with a smile. I laughed.

“I finished my mission early and thought I’d surprise all of you. Surprise!” I said happily.

“Does Bucky know that you’re back you?” Steve asked. My smile fell slightly as I shook my head.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Do you want me to go get him?” he offered. I shook my head again.

“No, it’s ok. Where is he and Natasha anyway?” I asked.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t really seen either of them,” Tony answered. He stepped closer and ruffled my hair.

“You came back just in time, kiddo. It’s movie night,” he said. My smile returned.

“What are we watching?” I asked. Tony gave that mischievous smile of his.

“Well, since your back in one piece, how about F/M?” I jumped up and gasped.

“Yes!” From there Steve and Tony got the movie set up as Clint, Bruce, and I started making the popcorn. Bruce and Clint carried out the several bowls of popcorn as I cleaned up the small mess we had made when I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and spin me around. Soft lips met mine and my eyes widened. I mushed whoever it was off of me. My lungs give out as I see my boyfriend in front of me grinning wildly.

“It’s nice to see you too doll,” Bucky grinned wildly. “When were you going to tell me you got back?” He stepped real close to me, pinning me against the counter. He bent down and whispered in my ear, “I missed you. How about we ditch movie night and go catch up?” I looked around the room for a sign of escape, for someone to come help me get out of the situation I was in.

“Uh, no thanks, I’m good. Tony said they’re watching F/M tonight and I want to spend the night with the team,” I stuttered, ducking under his arms and quickly making my way into the living room. I sat down next to Bruce, pulling one of the fuzzy blankets over me. I looked around my room to see Natasha quickly pulling Bucky down onto the loveseat beside her. I watched to see Bucky’s reaction. He quickly glanced over to me and scooted away from Natasha, shaking his head. Natasha looked at me and huffed, looking away again. Bruce threw an arm around me. I leaned against his side as the movie started.

I was half asleep when the movie ended. I had dozed off against Bruce and he woke me up, telling me that I should head to bed. I agreed, standing up and looking around to see everyone chatting and noticed that Steve and Thor were cleaning up a mess of popcorn off of the floor. I saw Natasha asleep, back against Bucky’s side. When Bucky saw me staring, he shot up and Natasha fell to the couch. He strode over to me, smiling.

“Hey baby, ready for bed?” he asked. I looked away, catching Bruce’s gaze.

“I’m going to go shower, Bruce. Meet me in the lab in an hour?” I suggested, ignoring my confused boyfriend. Bruce nodded.

“Sure.” I kept my blanket wrapped around me as I walked down the hallway and to the elevator.

“Hey, Y/N,” Bucky called, running after me. I continued walking. His hand fell onto my shoulder, pulling me around. “Hey, look at me, babe.” I didn’t meet his gaze.

“I’m tired Buck, let me go,” I muttered. His eyes soften in sadness but he nodded, his arm falling off of my shoulder. I turned back to the elevator and made my way up to my room on Bucky’s floor, grabbing a change of clothes. I quickly took a shower and made my way to Bruce’s lab. We spent the night talking to each other and I eventually fell asleep on the couch with Bruce on the other end.

***Two Weeks Later***

As the weeks passed I spent more and more time with Bruce and less time with my so-called boyfriend. I just couldn’t understand why he thought he could cheat on me and not just break up with me. That would be so much easier. But you see, Natasha and Bruce were good friends and Natasha was getting a bit jealous that I was spending more time with Bruce. I noticed that every time I entered the room she would attach herself to Bucky’s side. I would watch silently as Bucky would quickly glance over to me and then shove her off.

He could also tell that I was purposefully ignoring him and spending more time with Bruce. Things were quiet and peaceful until Natasha and Bucky confronted me about it in front of Bruce.

“Hey guys,” Natasha greeted as she walked into the lab, Bucky in tow. Once Bucky had caught up with her she took his hand into her own. Bucky pulled his arm away from her. 

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” Bruce asked, glancing between the two of them, then to me. I never told him about what I had seen the day I came back.

“Oh nothing, we were just wondering if we could talk to Y/N,” Natasha answered.

“Sure,” I said. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Alone,” Bucky added. I sighed as I followed my two what I thought were close friends out into the hallway.

“What?” I asked a bit harsh, crossing my arms.

“What’s going on with you?” asked Bucky, sadness in his eyes. “All you’ve done since you’ve returned was ignore and push me away. Did something happen on the mission?”

“And now you’re hanging out with Bruce all the time,” Natasha chimed in. “We used to be sisters, you know how I feel about him.” I could practically taste the fakeness in her voice.

“How you feel about him?!” I exclaimed. ‘What do you mean how you feel about him?! All I’ve seen you do the past few days is LOVE on MY boyfriend!!”

“Whoah, Y/N, calm down. What do you mean?” Bucky asked calmly. He reached an arm out to try and comfort me. I pushed it away.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t act like you don’t know what you did two weeks ago!” I yelled.

“What do you mean?” asked Natasha with a fake frown on her face. Behind the concerned look she was yielding I could see her award-winning grin. She set this up. She  _ wanted _ me to get mad and break up with Bucky. Well, she just might get her wish.

“What do I mean?!  _ What do I mean?! _ ” I screamed in pure rage. “Don’t talk bull, Romanova!”

“Y/N baby,” Bucky said as he tried to calm me down again.

“Don’t call me that!” I snapped at him. “You all know exactly what I’m talking about! Don’t you DARE act like you weren’t making out on the couch the day I came back!” Hot tears streamed down my face. “I saw it!”

“What?” The three of us quickly turned around to see a hurt Bruce standing in the doorway. “I heard yelling, what’s going on? Tell me it’s not true.” 

I nodded.

“I-It’s true Bruce,” I sobbed out. “The day I came back I ran to go see Bucky. That’s the first thing I did. But when I got up to his floor he and Natasha were making out on the couch.” Bruce’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“What?” he growled, stepping towards Natasha. She stepped back in fear and attached herself to Bucky’s arm. “Is this true?” I could see the green in his eyes.

“Bruce, please,” I begged, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. “Please, calm down.” I felt him relax and take a deep breath.

“Natasha, we’re done,” he spat. “You were supposed to protect those close to you, not hurt them. And this goes beyond us.” Bruce looked down at me still gripping his arm. He pulled himself free and then pulled me to his side, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his stomach. “You hurt one of your closest friends, basically your adopted sister. This is over Natasha, all of it. I’m done.” I left Bruce’s grip and stepped forward looking Bucky in the eyes.

“This is over James,” I said through tears. “We’re over. Forget I even exist because I’m leaving.” I ran to the elevator and slapped the button.

“Y/N wait, please,” he called from behind me. I ignored him as I took the elevator to my room on his floor and slammed my door shut. I slid down it and broke out in tears.

***That Evening***

“Are you sure about this?” Bruce whispered in my ear. 

I nodded.

“I need space.” I dragged my suitcase behind me as I approached the front entrance of the Avenger’s Compound. Everyone was gathered around the car Bruce and I was taking. Yeah, that’s right, Bruce and I were leaving the Avengers for a while.

“You sure about this?” Steve asked me as he took my suitcase. I nodded again.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, but I need a bit of time off,” I explained. He nodded, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged back.

“Promise to call?” he asked, pulling away. I nodded smiling.

“I promise.” Tony walked towards us. I hugged him as well, but Tony held it longer.

“Was it my fault?” he asked quietly. “I know I can be kind of controlling.” I shook my head and laughed sadly.

“No Tony. It’s not your fault. I just want some time away from everything,” I said. 

Once of all the goodbyes were said, Bruce and I hopped in the car and drove off into the distance, unsure of where we were heading.

***Six Months Later***

Bruce and I pulled up to the decorated Avengers Compound and smiled. Tony sure did overdo it again, just like he does every year.

“Just as beautiful as I remember,” I said in amazement. 

Bruce smiled.

“Yeah, the compound sure is beautiful around Christmas time,” he said. The two of us hopped out of the car and were swarmed by the Avengers.

“Welcome home!” Tony cheered as he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back.

“Thank you. God, I missed this place,” I spoke as I pulled away and made my rounds with the other Avengers. Once we had all settled down Steve and Bucky carried Bruce and I’s things to our rooms. I wasn’t real happy to see my ex, but nothing could bring me down for the holidays.

We all gathered into the living room on the communal floor for a team bonding movie night. I always loved these because I got to spend time with my second family. I walked into my room on Bucky’s floor, feeling very uncomfortable. I just needed to change and grab my blanket, then I could leave this place. I unzipped my suitcase and dug through it, looking for something comfortable to wear.

“Y/N?” I spun around, terrified. Bucky was standing in the doorway, there was no escape. I turned back around and quickly gathered some clothes and my blanket, trying to dive under Bucky’s arm and run but he grabbed my arms, holding me still.

“Please,” I begged. “Let me go.” I saw the pain in his eyes, the hurt.

“Just let me talk, please,” he asked.

“No.” I was shaking. “P-Please, just let me go. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Please--”

“Bruce!” I screamed, trying to fight Bucky’s grip. “Let go of me!” Bucky being the super soldier he was just pushed me back into the room, slamming the door shut with his foot. I screamed again and Bucky flew back into the wall. I took my chance and booked it out of the room. I could hear him running after me. I had teared up so much that it was getting too hard to see and I tripped on my blanket, falling to the floor and sliding down the hall. Bucky dropped to the ground and slid on his knees over to my side. He picked me up and placed me on his lap, pulling me close.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed into my hair. “I’m so sorry…” I started sobbing as well, clutching a fistful of his black t-shirt.

Once we both had calmed down I gave him a chance to talk.

“Why?” I asked. “Why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t love me anymore?”

“Oh Honey,” Bucky whispered. “That wasn’t it at all.”

“Then what happened?” I asked.

“I was anticipating your return, fearing the worst. Natasha came up here to see how I was doing. She seduced me when I was emotionally weak. I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t think that you’d be back so soon or I would have told you,” he explained. “I  _ did _ try to tell you but you pushed me away and I couldn’t do anything. But I respect you too much to try and push you past the limit.”

I stared into his eyes and smashed my lips against his. A few seconds later we pulled away.

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered. “It just hurt too much to see my boyfriend kissing my ‘sister’.”

“I know and I’m sorry too. Will you forgive me?” Bucky asked. I nodded, hugging him.

“Does this mean that we’re dating again?” I asked. He chuckled.

“Only if you want to,” he laughed and I did as well.

“Then yes.”

So things went back to normal for Bucky and I. We started to date again and trust each other more. We both had drifted away from Natasha since she tried to ruin our relationship. I wish the same could be said about Bruce and Nat’s relationship though.

Bruce refused to get back together with a woman who not only cheated on him but tried to ruin my relationship with Bucky. She had taken advantage of him when he was weakest behind my back. But in the end, everything turned for the best. I moved back up on Bucky’s floor and life was great being back in his arms every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Also, should I continue to write little drabbles?? I had fun writing that little piece yesterday and wondered if you all would read more if I wrote any. Let me know what you think! I'm always open to suggestions and ideas. Now I'm going to go take meds for the several new injuries caused by guard practice :) so have a good day/night! See you all soon!!!!


	12. Bucky x Reader *Nova*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four for four?? Like Wendy's? Yep! Hey guys! I'm back with another update!!! This one was really fun to make even though my friends found it quite weird. But I believe in opening up in writing ideas and I liked this one. Nova, I hope I wrote it you meet your standards. Enjoy!!

**Modern AU where the Avengers are actually cops :)**

“Good morning Miss L/N,” Steve and Bucky greeted as they walked into the station. The girl smiled.

“Good morning officers,” she greeted back.

**“** What are you doing here?” Steve asked. Y/N turned away from the front desk, leaning against it.

“Oh, you know, bringing in the morgue reports,” she said. “You know it’s required by law for me to bring in all of the files each month.” The men smiled.

“Of course.” They continued to walk through the station to the back room where all of the other officers were.

“There’s dumb and dumber,” Tony laughed. Steve and Bucky chuckled.

“Whatever. Anything new?” Tony shook his head.

“No, it’s been a slow morning,” he answered. There was small talk between all of the officers in the room as a few more officers strolled in and took a seat.

Tony’s face brightened up.

“Hey! What about a game of dare or dare?” he suggested.

**“** No,” groaned Rhodey, throwing his head back. “Last time we played that game we almost got fired.”

**“** Come on,” Tony whined. “It’s a slow day. Lighten up a little bit.”

“I think it would be fun,” Steve said. Tony grinned wildly.

“See, Rogers is in on it.” After much convincing, all of the officers in the room agreed to play.

“Alright,” Pietro started. “Who’s first?”

“I’ll go,” Tony said quickly. “Barnes, I dare you to date Y/N.” All of Bucky’s breath left his body.

“The medical examiner from the morgue?” he stuttered out.

“Yep,” Tony grinned.

“The one that was out there not too long ago?” He motioned out past the door.

“Yep,” Tony repeated. “What’s the problem?”

“N-Nothing.” Bucky stood and left the room. “On it.” He walked into the front of the building.  _ I guess Y/N already left, _ he thought to himself as he hopped into one of the police cruisers.

Bucky pulled up to the morgue on the other side of town. He walked into the building and to the front desk.

“Good morning officer,” the lady at the front desk greeted. “How may I help you?”

“I’m looking for one Miss Y/N L/N,” he said. The lady at the front desk smiled kindly.

“Well, she just got back. She’s in her office.” Bucky nodded and thanked her, heading down the hall. He came upon his door and froze.

_ Why did I let Stark convince me to play his stupid little game? I don’t even think this will last past our first ‘date _ ’ _ ,  _ he thought to himself.

Bucky summoned the courage to knock on Y/N’s door.

“Come in,” a soft voice called from behind the door. Bucky opened it and stepped into the room, smiling.

“Hello darling,” he greeted with fake love in his eyes and voice.

“Hello Officer Barnes,” she said back, smiling as well. “How may I help you?”

“Well,” he started, “I was wondering if you were free Friday afternoon?” Y/N laughed softly, shifting through the files in her hands, tilting her head.

“Maybe,” she answered. “That entirely depends on the information you are about to give me,” Bucky smirked.

“You, me, 7,” he said. “I’ll pick you up.”

“I am sorry to inform you but I work until eight.”

“Then I’ll pick you up here at eight,” Bucky compromised.

“But what should I wear?” Y/N asked.

“Dress comfortably,” he said. “So how about it?” Y/N smiled again.

“Sure. See you Friday at eight.”

“See you Friday…” and with that Bucky left and made his way back to the station.

“So what did she say?” asked Steve.

“I hate you Stark,” Bucky growled. Tony laughed.

“What, did she turn you down or something?” he teased.

“No, actually. I’m picking her up from work on Friday,” Bucky spat.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Bruce. “I think Y/N is a wonderful person.”

“Even if she is, she doesn’t seem like my type,” Bucky answered. “I don’t see this going on past Friday.”

“Well It’ll have to,” Tony said.

“What? No, that wasn’t part of the deal,” Bucky quickly spat out.

“You didn’t let me finish,” answered Tony. “You have to make it last a month.”

Bucky’s draw dropped. “A month?!”  
“Yep.”

“That’s not fair,” Bucky barked.

“Buck, you already asked her out,” Steve pointed. “She may think you like her and bailing before any of this happens would hurt her. Just go through with it, maybe you’ll see that you do like her.”

Bucky sighed.

“Fine, but I’m getting you back Stark.”

As it turns out, Steve was right. Once Bucky got to know Y/N, he fell headfirst for her. She was exactly what he wanted; kind, smart, beautiful. Y/N was just one of those people who could get along with anyone and work around anything. The month was coming to an end but Bucky was too prideful to admit that he had fallen in love with the girl.

“So what are you going to do?” Pietro asked Bucky. All of the officers were gathered together at Tony’s place with several friends for a party.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, confused. Wanda walked up and hooked her arm with her brother’s, smiling.

“Hello Bucky,” she greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Wanda. How’s Y/N?” he wondered.

“She was upset that she could not come tonight, but she is doing just fine,” Wanda answered. “She never stops talking about you, ya know.” Pietro raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” she answered.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled. Buck turned his head. “Come here!” He went over to Steve.

“So Y/N actually likes Bucky?” Pietro asked his sister. 

She nodded.

“Yes, she does. She has for a long time but was afraid that Bucky didn’t like her back.” Pietro laughed.

“You know Bucky doesn’t actually like her, right?” he snickered.

“What?” Wanda gasped in shock.

“Yeah, Stark dared him to date Y/N for a month. You don’t know how much he grumbled about it.” Wanda smacked her brother across the face, letting go of his arm. He could see the rage in her eyes. “What is the matter sis?”

“Y/N loves him!” she exclaimed. “You don’t know how happy she is to be with Bucky! When does this month end?”

“Next week,” Pietro said as he cowered in fear. He didn’t know that Wanda would be so upset. She smacked him again.

“You IDIOT!!” Wanda screamed. “Do you know what this will do to her!?” She stormed out of the house and out to her car.

“I’m going to make things write,” she muttered to herself, putting the car in reverse.

_ Knock Knock _ . Y/N walked to her door and opened it, smiling when she saw her best friend.

“Hello, Wanda! What a surprise.” Y/N noticed the look in Wanda’s eyes and her smile fell slightly. “What's wrong? Did something happen?” Wanda sighed.

“Y/N, honey, I think you need to sit down,” Wanda said.

“What, why?” Y/N said in a panic. “Don’t you dare tell me that I’m going to be writing a report because someone I know is dead.” Wanda shook her head.

“No, not yet. Just please, sit.” Y/N led her into the living room and they both sat on the couch, facing each other. Wanda took Y/N’s hands in her own. “I need to tell you something very important, but it’s going to hurt.”

“What is it?” Y/N asked. Wanda’s gaze met her own, sadness filling them.

“Tony Stark dared Bucky to date you for a month,” she said slowly. Y/N sat in shock.

“What? You can’t be serious.” She stood. “Bucky and I like each other. Officer Barnes is just too sweet to do that to anyone.” Wanda stood as well.

“Y/N, please calm down.” She pulled her back onto the couch. “Pietro told me. We both know that he doesn’t lie.” Y/N shook her head.

“He has to be,” she said, tears streaming down her face. Wanda hugged her.

“I know it hurts. He said that Bucky grumbled and complained about having to be with you,” she explained.

“Why are you telling me this?” Y/N said through tears.

“Because the month ends next week and I didn’t want you to be alone when you found out that all of this was a joke.” Wanda continued to comfort Y/N. Once she had calmed down she spoke up.

“I’m going to call him and break up with him,” Y/N decided. “Will you stay with me?” Wanda nodded.

“Of course darling.”

Y/N pulled out her phone and clicked on Bucky’s phone number. It rang three times before he picked up.

“Hello darling,” he greeted. Y/N could hear the music in the background.

“Officer Barnes,” she said sternly.

“Is something wrong?” Bucky asked. She could sense the concern in his voice.

“As a matter of fact, yes. There is something majorly wrong here.”

“What is it? Did something happen?”

“James,” Y/N started. “We’re done.”

“What?” he breathed out. “Why?”

“Because Wanda told me about Stark’s little dare you’re going along with.”

“What? Wait, Y/N, hear me---” Y/N hung up on Bucky and started crying again, falling against the couch. Wanda sighed and comforted her friend.

Y/N took the next few days off of work and stayed in her room, depressed. Bucky had tried calling her, texting her, even showing up to her house when he saw that she hadn’t been to work.

“Y/N, please, open the door,” he begged. “It’s not what you think.”

Y/N sat against the front door in tears, silent. She heard him sighed and walk away. That’s when she started sobbing.

***That Night***

Y/N laid in her bed, staring off into space. As she drifted in and out of sleep she heard a guitar strum outside of her window. Then there was a voice. A deep, relaxing voice coming from the window. Standing, she walked towards it.

There Bucky was, sitting in her backyard with a light brown acoustic guitar. A small smile fell on her face as she sat and listened to him sing. When he was finished Bucky looked up to see Y/N in the window.

“Do you forgive me?” he asked. Y/N nodded through tears.

“Yes.”

Bucky had remembered how much she loved music and put the whole story in a song. How could she ever turn him down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, I really need to be studying for finals since they start tomorrow. ALSO, before I forget!! This story hit over 1,000 hits! Thank you guys sooo much for all of the love and support!!! I love writing for all of you and I'm so thankful for all of you. Thank you so much. Anyway, I'll see you all soon! Have a good day/night!


	13. Steve x Clone Reader *Vinny21@webster*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm on top of it this week! But I'm also really procrastinating. Please pray for me that I pass my finals because I have spent every once of my body writing for you all. But you all deserve it. Here's another request!

“What’s going on?” asked Steve. The Avengers were gathered in a conference room with Nick Fury, discussing a suddenly worrisome topic that came upon the room.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel has received information that several HYDRA bases have been taken down within the span of two days,” Fury explained.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” asked Rhodey. “I mean, that saves us a lot of work.” Fury shook his head.

“Not necessarily,” he said. “We don’t know who is doing this. It could be a number of things.”

“What do you think is happening?” Bucky asked. “Are they doing it themselves?”

“We don’t know, Soldier. We have sent S.H.I.E.L.D. members to take a look at the destruction caused. By the looks of things, someone has tortured and killed every HYDRA member in the buildings. But there is no trace of the killer. That is why I have decided that we are going to send in the Avengers to try and capture the killer.” The Avengers all nodded.

“Let’s get suited up then,” Steve commanded as they left the room and piled into the Quinjet.

After two weeks of showing up to another destroyed HYDRA base, the Avengers were getting frustrated.

“We are always so close,” Natasha whined.

“It’s as if whoever it is doing all of this moves faster than we do,” Bruce concluded. “Maybe if we get a few bases ahead we can finally catch whoever this is?”

“So which one should we go to?” asked Clint as he pulled up a digital map showing the locations of several nearby HYDRA bases.

“This one,” Tony decided as he pointed at one in the upper-righthand corner. “That’s the one.”

“Alright then, changing course to the next HYDRA base,” Steve muttered as he turned the Quinjet around.

“Looks like somebody’s already here,” Clint whispered into his intercom. “Should we head in?”

“Yes, but stay alert,” Steve answered. “And stay together.” The team had split into pairs; Clint and Natasha, Bruce and Tony, Rhodey and Thor, and Steve and Bucky. The Avengers snuck into the silent building. Well, it was silent until they heard screams coming from the center of the building.

“Sounds like someone’s here,” Bruce whispered.

“Surround the center,” Steve commanded.

The Avengers snuck into the center room and were shocked by what they saw. In the room stood a small girl, no older than 12. Dead HYDRA bodies lay around the room as the girl walked around a small operating table. Strapped to that table was a bloodied HYDRA member screaming in pain.

The girl was twirling a kunai knife in her hands.

“Is she... singing?” Bruce asked. The team watched as the killer drug the knife across the soldier’s chest. He screamed again before he bled out and died.

“JARVIS,” Tony called out into his suit,” enhance audio.”

“Yes sir,” Jarvis responded. The girl’s voice spread into the Avenger’s coms.

“And you think I don’t know that?” the girl asked. There was a second of silence before she spoke again. “No! Just shut up!” The knife flew across the room and the Avengers hid quickly. “Ohh,” the girl said happily. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. Hello, Steven Rogers.” The Avengers froze. How could she have seen Steve when she never even faced his direction??

Steve slowly stood up, hands in the air. “I’m not here to harm you,” he said calmly. The girl grinned wildly. There was a crazy look in her eyes.

“But I am.” Suddenly Steve fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed, but he didn’t drop beside his friend.

“Stand down Sergeant Barnes,” the girl called out, giggling madly. “No, I won’t kill him,” she muttered to herself. “Just the cause of all of this.”

Bucky stood and aimed his gun at the girl

“What do you want with Steve?” he questioned her. The girl laughed again.

“Bucky!” Bruce yelled. “Stand down!”

“Welcome to the panic room,” the girl sang. Blue smoke started to cloud Bucky’s vision.

“Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you…”

He hit the ground.

“Come for you…”

Bruce fell.

“Welcome to the panic room..”

“Jarvis,” Tony whispered before he passed out as well.

“You know I wasn’t joking…”

The rest of the Avengers fell as well.

“When you see them too…”

Bucky woke up in his worst nightmare. Literally. There he was, standing over the dead bodies of Howard and Maria Stark. He looked in the side mirror of the car to see that he didn’t look like the Winter Soldier, but himself. Just plain old Bucky. He gasped and stumbled back. He looked up, hearing footsteps. The Winter Soldier was coming for him…

“No!”

Steve opened his heavy eyes.

“Shut up!”

He looked around the room to see the girl pacing beside him.

“Quiet! He’s awake.” She smiled creepily and leaned against the operating table he was strapped to. “Hello, Steven.”

“Whatever you’re going to do, you don’t have to do it,” Steve said. She laughed.

“But they told me to,” the girl sighed. “And I have to listen to them.”

“Who? Who told you to do this?” Steve asked, concerned.

“The voices.” She picked up another knife and fiddled with it.

“What voices?”

“The ones in my head.” The girl had said it like it was nothing. “Besides,” she started again. “You’re the cause of all of this.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. The girl shot him a glare.

“You’re the reason I’m here. Look at me.” Steve took a nice long look at the girl beside him. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes…

“Who are you?” he asked.   
“I’m your clone,” she growled. “HYDRA made me from your DNA. Then they threw me out when they realized I was schizophrenic and had powers beyond their control,” she explained. “They called me a monster.”

“Is that why you killed and attacked HYDRA bases?” Steve questioned.

“Partially,” she answered. “And to get ahold of you.”

She twitched, suddenly looking off in the distance.

“What’s your name?” asked Steve. There was no reply. “Hey?”

“Enough!” the girl screamed, shooting off the bed.

“Whoah, you ok?” he asked, worried.

“But you told me to kill him!” she yelled, distress in her voice. “You told me it was his fault I’m here!” Steve looked pass the girl’s shoulder to see Bruce sneaking up on the girl, knocking her out.

“Are you ok?” Bruce asked as he carefully placed the girl down on the ground and moved to free Steve.

“Yeah,” he answered.

The two of them woke up the rest of the Avengers and loaded them into the Quinjet, along with the girl.

“Why does she look almost exactly like you Steve?” Bucky asked, standing beside his friend.

“She’s a clone,” Steve muttered.

“What?” Bucky asked in Shock. “How?”

“HYDRA made her from some of my DNA. Then they threw her out when they discovered that she was schizophrenic and was too dangerous for them. Since then she’d been trying to get to me,” Steve explained. Bruce walked up beside the two men.

“And that is why she sings,” he butts in. “My best guess is that it calms both her and the voices in her head. She most definitely suffers from mental trauma, but we should be able to work all of that out.”

“Alright then,” Bucky said as he patted Steve’s shoulder. “Looks like we’re taking care of a kid..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was one! Only one more request to go and I saved the best for last! If you all have any ideas please let me know. I love writing for you all. But at the same time, I have about 60 other chapter ideas that I already came up with :) Let me know what you all think! Have a good day/night!


	14. Reader gets a severe headache (??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a small little thing I wrote after finals. Actually I just finished my Spanish 1 final, didn't do too bad. I also passed my English Honors and Algebra 2 finals with an A-. Here's this small little drabble, hope you enjoy!!

“Hey?” Bruce asked softly as he walked into Y/N’s room. “How are you feeling?” He took a seat on the side of the bed, feeling her forehead.

Y/N moaned.

“I know, sweetheart,” Bruce whispered, pulling his hand away. “But you don’t have a fever. I’m sorry,” he ran a hand through her hair, “you know how Fury is.” The girl let out a sob. “Shh,” Bruce soothed. “Crying will only make it worse.”

“Hey,” Steve called quietly from the doorway. “How is she?”

“Miserable,” Bruce answered, walking over to Steve. “But she isn’t running a fever.” Steve shot Y/N a sympathetic look.

“I can’t believe Fury’s going to make her go on a mission with her in this state,” Steve said.

“I know,” Bruce replied, “but at least she’ll be able to rest on the way over there.” Steve walked over to Y/N and took a seat where Bruce previously was.

“Hey darling,” he greeted. Steve wiped the tears from her face. “Do you want me to pack for you so you can get some more rest?”

She nodded.

“Alright, try to sleep ok?” Without waiting for a response Steve stood and started packing for the mission.

Time passed and it was time to go. Y/N still didn’t feel any better. “Come on, hun,” Steve said softly, pulling Y/N out of her sleep. “We need to go.” She sat up slowly and Steve helped her stand. Y/N leaned on him the whole way to the Quinjet.

“Hey guys,” Bucky greeted with a smile. When he saw how weak Y/N looked, he frowned. “Are you ok?”

She shook her head, leaning further into Steve’s side. Bucky frowned as they stopped in front of him. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

“She doesn’t have a fever,” Steve said. Bucky moved his hand to Y/N’s back, rubbing it. The three walked into the Quinjet, taking a seat. “Rest,” Steve commanded, sitting on one side of Y/N as Bucky took the other. “We have a while before we go over the plan.” Y/N nodded, leaning against Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Bucky said softly as he nudged the girl. “Come over here. Steve’ll need to get things together soon.” Y/N moved to lay on Bucky. “Does your head still hurt?” he whispered. She nodded. With that, Bucky ran his hand through her hair, hoping to help. Y/N fell asleep not long after.

Once she woke up, Y/N felt much better.

“What do you think it was?” she asked Bruce.

“Most likely a tension headache,” he answered, patting her on the back. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Now go get those files!”

Y/N smiled, suiting up and running off to complete her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it! What do you think? I know it's a bit weird but I like writing fluff and I actually had a tension headache before and it was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. I was completely miserable. If I don't post before Christmas, Happy Holidays!! If you travel please be safe! Have a good day/night!!!!


	15. Tony and Sick Daughter Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - A sick character burying their face in their caretaker's chest, weakly moaning and whimpering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! I found this little prompt on Pinterest and decided I wanted to go ahead and write it tonight since I haven't updated very recently I hope you enjoy!

“I know baby,” Tony soothed, pulling Y/N closer to his chest. “I know.”

Several members of the Avengers had been sent to a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. and of course Tony had to bring his daughter along. He fought with S.H.I.E.L.D., trying to convince them to let Y/N and him stay back at the tower. Y/N had gotten ill over the past few days with the flu and she only continued to get worse. Each day she would wake up in tears because of the pain she was in. From the pounding in her head and the throbbing of every muscle in her body, it was just getting too much for her.

And of course, if they weren’t going to the meeting, the other Avengers had other things to attend…

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Steve asked from the driver’s seat of a black convertible. He was looking at the two Starks through the rearview mirror. Sadness and concern clouded his eyes.

“Drive faster,” Tony replied as he continued to try and soothe his sick daughter.

Y/N moaned, letting out a struggling sob. She gripped her father’s shirt tighter.

Before the meeting had even started, Y/N had screamed in pure agony, pain taking over every other sensation. She had doubled over on the ground and Steve’s feet when he screamed for the girl’s father. Tony decided that he was not going to have it anymore and had Steve drive him and Y/N back to the tower where they would have Bruce meet them and try and help Y/N.

“We’re almost there Y/N,” Steve reassured softly. The car bumped slightly and Y/N whimpered in pain.

“Daddy,” she cried as another wave of pain took over her. 

Y/N screamed as Steve slammed on the breaks and pulled open Tony’s door. He leaped out of the car with you moaning in his arms, sprinting to the medbay where he could go ahead and get you hooked up to a few painkillers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! I have a few other prompt ideas that I found that I would like to write. Also, sorry I haven't gotten all of the requests done, they're tricky to get an idea for. I've never thought of Tony having a goth daughter or anything and two people have requested something like that. One of them is a really supportive person so I'm going to write them but I don't know when. I guess when I finally come up with a way to write it. Anyway, Merry Christmas!!


	16. Loki and Young Reader Moment (??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wasn't going to post today but I finished this and decided to go ahead and share it. The only reason I am is that this happened to me Saturday night and to this day I cannot debunk it. I hope you enjoy!

**Y/N’s POV**

Trust me when I say that I woke up quite confused. You see, for the past few weeks I’ve been waking up exactly 8 hours after I fall asleep. So when I woke up a little after 2 in the morning, I was confused. I fell asleep sometime between 11:30 and midnight, so I shouldn’t be awake, right? As I rolled onto my side I noticed that my bedroom door was wide open.

That’s not concerning for most people, but I know that I had shut my door before falling asleep. I brushed off the strange feeling assuming either Bucky or Loki had come to check on me and had just left the door open. They tend to do that, check on me then leave the door open. Loki does it the most since he’s right across the hall from me. 

_ To understand my relationship with Bucky and Loki, let me explain: I was kidnapped by HYDRA when I was two years old. They raised me to be the next assassin, basically a replica of the Winter Soldier. I was held captive by them until I was fourteen. On the day of my fourteenth birthday, I was finally rescued from the mental prison I had been held captive in for so long. _

_ I was so scared when the man that had tortured me for so many years burst into my cell. I was prepared to fight whoever it was until I saw the eyes, the hair, the arm… When he saw me, he froze. _

_ “S-Soldier?” I questioned, cowering away from him. The things he did to me; the torture. I watched as the man took in my appearance. I saw the realization in his eyes as he figured out who I was. He reached out his flesh hand, sadness in his eyes. _

_ “It’s alright,” he said calmly, slowly approaching me. “I’m going to get you out of here once and for all.” Something exploded nearby and the ceiling shook, starting to crumble. The man grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building. I followed in pure shock, not knowing what was going on. I haven't received orders to leave my cell. The man in charge is going to kill me! But on the other hand, the man dragging me out of the building controlled me for so many years, training me. But he disappeared a few years ago, never returning. _

_ “No!” I finally screamed, starting to kick and pull away from the man pulling me away from the only home I’ve ever had. “ _ _ Нет! (no)” _

_ “Shh,” the man soothed, pinning me to his chest with his metal arm. His flesh hand rose to the mic on his right ear. “I’ve got the girl.” I continued to kick and scream, trying desperately to pry the arm off of me. “Shh,” he tried again, now wrapping both arms around me. _

_ “Отпусти солдат! (Let go soldier)” I screamed. “Please!” _

_ “Hush дочь (daughter),” he whispered. “Теперь вы в безопасности. Ничто не может больше навредить вам. (You are safe now. Nothing can harm you anymore.)” _

_ Long story short, the man who saved me was one James Buchannan “Bucky” Barnes, the former Winter Soldier. Once I warmed up around him he told me that he remembered me during one of his nightmares, realizing that I was still out there. He had convinced his friend, who I later learned was Captain America, an old friend of his, to go rescue you. _

_ I was grateful for everything the Avengers had done for me. Steve taught me about history and math, catching me up on everything I had missed since I never attended school. Tony taught me about science and how to do simple codes. Bruce, who I was forever in debt to, taught me so much. He taught me how to read and speak more of the English language. He was also one of my main support systems. _

_ When I first arrived at Avengers tower I was terrified out of my mind. There were no orders to fill and I was left to make choices for myself. I’ve never done that before, so hopefully, you can understand my fear. I mean, who wouldn’t be afraid when the man who tortured and trained you for so many years then disappears and then comes back to rescue you? The first thing they had me do was sit on a white cot where Bruce and Tony would perform several tests on me. _

_ The two men were able to disable several ‘codes’ HYDRA had put in me, relieving me from so much weight I almost collapsed from exhaustion. The first few weeks had gone by pretty easily. Once the team realized that I was no longer a threat, they started to treat me as one of their own. Bruce had become my own personal therapist. I trusted him with everything. Sure, it had taken a few weeks and a lot of reassurance and trust, but I finally opened up to him and told him what was on my mind. Then he pointed me to the direction of Bucky; a man who really wanted to fix what he had done and could relate to my past with HYDRA. _

_ I opened up to Bucky after a week of seeing Bruce. That’s when it had all started; the nightmares, I mean. They came back worse than ever. That night I had fallen asleep on the couch in the main room after I came out to read and laze around. I guess everyone else was on a different floor because it was just Bucky and I. Of course, I didn’t know that. Not until I woke up in pure terror with tears streaming down my face and screams escaping my mouth. I don’t even remember what had scared me so bad; that was what was strange. I could never remember my dreams and what had scared me so much. _

_ Bucky had just walked into his room, leaving the door open a crack. He thought he was the only one on the floor and he was about to fall asleep as he fell onto his bed. Five minutes passed before he heard screams of fear coming from the main room. He burst through the door, bolting down the hall with his gun drawn. He looked around to see me screaming and thrashing around on the couch. I guess he somehow got me to stop throwing myself around and wake up because when I opened my eyes I was sitting on his lap. _

_ Since then Bucky would come and check on me every night before he went to bed and every morning when he woke up, sometimes in between if he felt like something was off or he couldn’t sleep. _

_ Once Loki came, we bonded quickly. You see, HYDRA gave me magical abilities and when I was rescued by the Avengers I was afraid to use them. All my life they had been used for harming others, for pain. I didn’t know if I could use them for good. But then Loki came along and saw what I could do. He offered to teach me and I accepted. Then when Bucky and Bruce weren’t around or close enough to ease my racing thoughts, Loki and I would go to the library and read together. He would read whatever book he would currently be reading and I would sometimes read over his shoulder. There were even a few times where my mind was so dark and scary that Loki would read me Shakespeare and I would end up falling asleep on his shoulder. _

_ Let’s just say that when Bucky and Loki both found out the other cared for me just a much, they both got along much better. Bucky would even ask Loki to leave both his door and mine open just in case anything were to happen because Loki’s room was right across the hall from mine. _

I ignored the fact that my door was open and tried to fall back asleep. I ended up laying in bed with my eyes closed, but I accepted the fact that I wasn’t going to fall back asleep quickly.

25 minutes passed when I heard metal on glass. I sat up and looked down the hall through my open door. I saw that the kitchen light was on and thought that Bucky was awake. He liked to wake up early and go on runs with Steve. Deciding to go spend some time with him before he left for his run, I pulled my blanket over my shoulders and got out of bed, walking down the hall.

I walked into the kitchen with a smile, waiting to greet my friend when I noticed that the room was empty. My eyes filled with confusion as I walked around the kitchen, dining room, and living room. But every room was just as empty as the last. I walked down the hall again and into Loki’s room. His door was closed, which was weird. If mine was open, his should have been unless Bucky opened it. I walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

“Loki,” I called quietly, taping both the bed and his foot. “Loki.”

“Hmm?” he groaned, lifting his head to look at me. When he saw who I was he shot up and his attention was on me. “Y/N? What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” I shook my head.

“Did you or Bucky open my door?” I questioned. Loki’s eyes furrowed.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Did you or Bucky open my door?” I asked again. He shook his head.

“No darling, we did not.”

“Oh, well, my door is wide open and I closed it before I went to bed,” I exclaimed. Loki laid back down on his bed.

“Well, I’m sorry but neither of us opened it,” he muttered tiredly. “But if you are afraid you are welcome to stay here with me.” I shook my head.

“No thank you,” I said as I left the room.

“Goodnight darling,” he muttered, falling back asleep.

“G’night Loki.” I closed the door and walked back into my room, making sure my own door was partially open before falling back onto my bed.

Two hours later I had hopped into the shower and cleaned myself up. I never did fall back asleep and ended up reading until about four in the morning. As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed Bucky in the kitchen. I walked out and watched him dig through the fridge. Bucky closed the door and glanced at me before actually noticing me.

“Hey kiddo,” he greeted. “What are you doing up?”

“I’ve been up since two,” I answered, walking over to the island and leaning against it. He turned to look at me, frowning.

“Why? Did you have another nightmare?” he questioned as he walked over to me. I shook my head.

“No.”

“Then why are you awake?” Concerned filled his eyes.

“I woke up around two and saw that my door was open. I thought either you or Loki had left it open so I ignored it and layed back down. About twenty minutes later I thought I heard your fork hit your plate and that you were up so I walked out here to talk and nobody was here. Everyone was asleep,” I explained. “I walked into Loki’s room and he said that you guys didn’t do it. Now I’m convinced something haunts this tower and I haven’t gone back to bed.”

Bucky’s worry disappeared and he laughed. We both heated up some food and ate together.

“Do you want to go on a run with me and Steve?” Bucky asked. I shook my head.

“No, I’m good.” With that Bucky left and I went back to my room.

I ended up dozing off for about an hour before I heard Loki’s shower running and I decided to wake up and make him something to eat. That day I ran off of a solid two and a half to three hours of sleep and had gone shopping with Steve for a majority of the day.

I never did find out how my door opened itself. Let’s just say that this added to the proof that the tower was haunted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! So yeah, this happened to me the other day and it just adds to the proof that I think my house is haunted. Maybe I'll but all of that in another chapter. Have a good day/night!!! Also, before I forget again, I have a Supernatural book just like this. It only has 1 chapter rn but leave a suggestion and I'll add more.


	17. Bucky x Reader Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wasn't going to update today and keep this chapter for a time when I don't have anything to post put I suddenly started feeling really down and upset and decided to post and maybe make someone's day. This was another small prompt thing I found and wrote because I found it funny. Sorry it's so short but it's all I have right now. I hope you enjoy this.

Y/N lay on the queen-sized air mattress, half asleep and already comfortable. The Avengers were sent on a mission in Germany and once they had completed it, everyone was exhausted. But of course, the Quinjet had very little comfortable sleeping space so several people had to share an air mattress. Seeing as Y/N and Bucky had been dating for a while, they unconsciously decided to share a bed together.

Y/N had already cleaned up and changed, now laying on the mattress and awaiting sleep to take over her. Through her half-closed eyes she saw her boyfriend making his way towards the bed she was on. After a few minutes, Y/N had fallen fast asleep and Bucky had finished throwing on his white tank top and black hoodie. Without thinking, Bucky threw himself down on his side of the mattress.

Fear overtook his thoughts when he heard Y/N scream and a giant thud from behind him. Bucky panickily sat up and looked around to see that Y/N lay a few feet away, awake and disgruntled. Everyone on the ship burst out laughing as Y/N shot Bucky an angry look.

“What happened?” Bucky questioned. Y/N growled.

“You shot me off the bed!” she exclaimed. Bucky chuckled.

“What do you mean doll?” Steve finally calmed down enough to explain what had happened.

“Y/N was asleep and when you flopped on the bed, the force was strong enough to shoot her off the bed and halfway across the room,” he explained, laughing again. Bucky burst out laughing as well and Y/N growled again.

“It’s not funny Bucky!” She whined, standing and dragging herself and her blanket over to Steve’s bed. “I’m sleeping with Steve.” She fell beside her best friend, situating herself comfortably.

“Aww, baby,” Bucky whined. “I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it.”

Y/N shook her head, laying down.

“Goodnight.” Bucky sighed, still chuckling softly.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. Again, I posted this to hopefully make someone's day even though I feel really down. I hope you like it and I'll see you all soon!!


	18. Tony and Goth Daughter Reader *TeaTea*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy. I'm just moving on down the request list and since I finished this one, I only have one more left! I decided to leave MissNoir's request for last for two reasons: 1)I'm saving the best for last 2)I'm not sure how I'm going to write it. That's why I'm bringing in my friend from both AO3 and real-life to help me get it started. Her name is Spaceunicorn1300 so go check her out. She also writes marvel fanfiction.

“Hey, what’s this?” Steve asked, pulling out a file from a box. The Avengers were sorting and going through all of the files they had of everyone they have ever known, probably even people they never knew.

The file was tan and had the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the front. Steve flipped it open, scanning over the contents of the file.

“Y/N Stark?” he questioned, eyebrow raised as he looked at Tony. Tony quickly jumped over a few boxes and made his way to Steve.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” he stated, reaching for the file. Steve closed it and raised it above Tony’s head, chuckling.

“Slow your roll Tony,” he laughed. “Care to explain?”

“Give it here!” Tony growled, trying to jump and grab the file. “There’s nothing to explain!”

“Over here, Steve!” Clint called, raising his hands. Steve threw the file like a frisbee away from Tony. Clint caught it and smiled, flipping it open as Steve grabbed ahold of Tony. He struggled to break free from the captain’s grip but failed. “What do we have here?” Scanning over the first page, Clint’s jaw dropped. “You have a daughter?!”

Tony growled.

“She’s nothing to me!” he barked, still trying to fight against Steve’s hold on him. “She was just a mistake made when I was younger! She was never meant to be born!”

“Where is she?” asked Bruce, resting his arm on his leg that was up on a box.

“It says here that she’s in an orphanage in (town where you live),” Clint read. “She’s been through a few foster homes but none of the families liked her long enough to keep her for longer than a week.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this?” Peter asked innocently. “Can we meet her?”

“No!” Tony spat. “She’s trouble.”

Steve let go and Tony quickly snatched the file from Clint’s hands, angrily stomping out of the room. Everyone glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

“Hey,” Clint said, catching everyone’s attention. Everyone saw the wide mischievous grin on his face. He held up a picture on his cellphone.

“What is that?” Thor asked.

“Her phone number,” Clint grinned. “How about we give her a call?” Everyone agreed, moving into a meeting room so they could facetime the girl and she could see everyone.

Tony walked into the room, still angered.

“What is this?” he growled. Thor slammed the door shut and blocked it, signaling no escape. Tony looked around the room. “What are you doing?”

“Please Tony,” Sam said, motioning to one of the open chairs in the room. “Have a seat.” Steve came behind Tony and dragged him down to a chair, forcing him to sit.

“What are you doing?” Tony spat.

“We’re going to meet your daughter,” Steve answered. “Clint’s face-timing her right now.” Tony’s head shot towards Clint.

“Don’t,” he growled. “You’ll regret it.”

“Too late,” Clint called as a young teenage girl’s face appeared on the screen in front of everyone. She looked annoyed and her glare grew when she saw Tony.

“Is this some kind of joke?” she spat at him. Then she noticed everyone else in the room. Anger grew in her eyes. “What is this?”

“Hello Y/N,” Steve said calmly. “I’m--”

“I know who you are,” Y/N spat. “I know who all of you are.” She glared at Peter, “Especially you.”

“Well,” Clint butt in, trying to keep the conversation under control, “we were wondering if you would meet up with us sometime?”

Y/N shot him a glance and the screen flickered. When it focused back in, the girl was no longer there.

“Where did she go?” asked Thor.

“Right here.” Thor spun around to see Tony Stark’s daughter standing behind him. He jumped out of his seat, standing.

“How did you do that?” he questioned.

“Oh, it’s simple, really,” she boasted, leaning against the chair Thor was previously in. “It’s a machine I invented; it can take me anywhere I want to go in the blink of an eye.”

“You invented teleportation?” Peter asked in amazement, eyes wide in awe. “That’s so cool!”

“You know,” Tony cut in, pulling the attention towards him, “I’ve almost cracked teleportation myself.”

Y/N raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” she smarted. “How close?”

“Not very,” Bruce answered for him. Tony shot him a glare and Y/N smirked.

“Well would you look at that,” she laughed. “I’m one step closer to defeating Stark Industries.” Everyone gasped.

“What?” questioned Natasha. Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Just like her father,” Steve whispered to Bucky.

“Did he not tell you?” she spat. “While daddy here was off living it up, I was stuck at an orphanage. Even after he got himself under control he didn’t want me. His own child too!” Y/N glared at Peter. “Yet when he found spider boy over here, he didn’t hesitate in bringing him into the family!”

“Alright, alright,” Steve yelled sternly. “Let’s calm down.” But Y/N ignored him, not even sparing him a glance.

“So while little perfect father over here lives his life to the greatest with a son that isn’t even his, his own biological daughter is left to rot in an orphanage. So,” she continued, “I’ve devoted my soul purpose in life to overthrowing Stark Industries and showing Anthony Stark what his daughter can really do!”

And with that, the girl was gone again and the video call that was once on the screen had now ended.

“Now I’m starting to see why you didn’t tell us about her,” Clint chuckled nervously.

“You don’t say,” Tony spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it! Sorry it's a bit short, but I didn't know what else to add since I covered everything in the request. Now I'm off to write my final request. But don't worry! I still have several other chapters planned for this book. But sadly, as we all know, school starts back up tomorrow and I no longer have a study hall, so updates will take longer. Plus, I have a book exactly like this but for Supernatural, which I am also working on. So like I said, updates will now take longer to write and publish so please be patient. Thank you and have a good day/night!!!


	19. What he calls you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! School's started again and I've had absolutely no time to write. Expect more short things like this until I have time to write my last request! Also, I'm thinking of putting all of my Oneshots, Scenarios, and Imagines into one book to make it easier on me and so I may update faster. Let me know what you think. I hope you have a wonderful day/night!!

**Steve - ** Sweetheart

**Tony - ** his little sidekick (he likes to pick on you because you are his assistant in the lab)

**Bucky - ** Baby

**Loki - ** Darling

**Bruce - ** Honey

**Clint - **sweet cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write stuff like this for BNHA???? I kinda really want to for Aizawa x reader and Hizashi x reader.


	20. Tony and Goth Teen Reader *Miss Noir*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, I am alive! I am here with the final request from this book. I am still open to requests, but it might take a hot minute. If you don't already know, I have another book like this for SPN and BNHA. But I also have a book that contains every fandom I am in. I write in that more than the others so if you still want content from me, please go check that out. Miss Noir, I am very sorry for the long wait but here's your request!!

Tony and Goth Teen Reader *Miss Noir*

_____________________________________________________________________

“Oh come on!” Clint exclaimed, following Tony and the others down the hall. “You all got to me Laura and the kids, why can’t we meet Y/N?”

“Because!” Tony yelled, whipping around. “I don’t even know the kid. What makes you think she’ll want to openly come here and meet you all. What am I supposed to do? Walk up and be like ‘Hello Y/N. I’m your birth father and my super famous friends would like to meet you!?’” Clint shrugged.

“Not when you put it that way, no,” he muttered.

“Come on Tony,” Steve said. “Think of this as a good thing. There’s a lot of bad guys out there looking for ways to get under your skin. Maybe meeting her wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

Tony glared at Steve for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air.

“Fine,” he spat. “Just don’t be surprised if she’s not who you think she is. I’m sure she’s more than happy living with a family that loves her and has raised her since she was born…”

Tony couldn’t have been any more wrong. He made the phone call in his office. The foster care system he had sent Y/N to had said that she’d be meeting him at Stark Tower that Saturday. Needless to say, the rest of the Avengers were thrilled when they heard the news.

“A new female!” Natasha exclaimed. “Finally, another girl to go shopping with Wanda and I!”

The day came for when little miss Stark was supposed to show. Everyone was standing outside of the tower, anticipating her arrival.

“There she is!” Thor exclaims, pointing to a black Challenger speeding up to the front of the tower. It skidded to a stop in front of them and the Avengers could hear the music blasting from the inside. Then the front door flew open and a woman stepped out. The Avengers were taken aback from the sight in front of them.

As a matter of fact, it almost sent Steve and Bucky into cardiac arrest…

Y/N’s hair was long on one side and shaved off on the other. She wore ripped black jeans with black leather combat boots. She sported a black crop top and a black leather jacket. Silver chains and spikes hung from everywhere possible. But that wasn’t what scared Steve and Bucky to death. It was the blackout contacts, covering the whites of her dark e/c eyes. It was also the number of piercings covering her face and the tattoo sleeves covering her arms.

“What in the world?” Bucky muttered under his breath. He and Steve took a few steps back.

“Y/N?” Tony asked hesitantly. The girl in front of them glared at Tony with her dark, black eyes.

“What the hell do you want?” she spat.

“Geesh kid,” Clint scoffed. “Don’t you have any manners?” Y/N glared at him now.

“Why should I? I never had a daddy to teach them to me.” Her gaze shot back to Tony.

“What do you mean?” Tony questioned, eyebrows raised. “Aren’t you adopted?” Y/N laughed and spat at him.

“Am I adopted?! Of course not!” The Avengers stepped away from her, slightly afraid. Steve and Bucky were almost to the door when she started to talk again. “I’ve been in foster care my whole life. You know, things would have been much different if you’d have raised your own daughter, or at least told the world you had one!”

“Tony?” Thor accused. “What does this young lady mean?”

“Oh!” she spat again. “You didn’t even tell the AVENGERS that I’m alive?! Well, let me do it then!” Y/N turned and looked at everyone else who had been listening in on the conversation. “I’m Y/N, Stark’s little screwed up mistake made sixteen years ago. Nobody wanted me so I’ve spent my life in foster care. Of course, nobody knew who I was so I was sent to live with all of the dumpster rat families from New York. I’ve seen things none of you have ever dreamed of! I’ve seen people dying in the streets from disease and starvation! I’ve seen poor families kicked out of their homes while YOU’RE living the high life with all of your money!”

“Did it ever occur to you that there are people out there suffering in silence!? Did you ever notice that your own daughter has tried to grab your attention since she could walk?!”

“What are you talking about?” Tony questioned.

“I’ve been moving between foster homes my whole life!” Y/N’s face was red with rage. “My father never tried to contact me so I tried to make myself known. Ever heard of Hades Tech?!”

“Wait,” Sam butt in. “Hades Tech? The rival company of Stark Industries?”

“Yes!” Y/N screamed. “My whole life my father’s been living the high life while I’m left in the darkness of his shadow. In order to make myself known, I’ve dedicated my life to overthrowing Stark Industries. That way HE-” she points to Tony “-- can know what it’s like to live in the dark.”

“You mean _you_ made Hades Tech?” Tony questioned. 

“YES!” Steve and Bucky were sure Y/N couldn’t get any redder. Actually, the two had retreated from the scene and were watching from the very top balcony.

“I never knew girls could dress like that,” Bucky sighed.

“Tell me about it,” Steve responded.

Tony’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

“I need to take this,” he said, going to answer. Y/N snatched the phone from his hands and looked at the caller ID.

“Peter?!” she exclaimed. “Oh, by the way, I have a question. Why is it that you adopt a kid you barely know. But you don’t even know your own daughter!” Tony stole his phone back, hitting the answer button.

“Go,” he commanded. “I’m not going to have a daughter that hates Peter just because I care for him.”

Y/N huffed, slamming her car door shut. She rolled down the window.

“Just tell Peter to look out,” she threatened. “And you too, Anthony. This won’t be the last time you see me.”


	21. Sleeping With Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long while hasn't it? Well, I'm trying to write more so here y'all go!

When Loki moved into the Avenger’s tower, you quickly took a liking to him. He intrigued you, and you saw many things in him that you had in yourself. He was quiet, liked to read, a bit antisocial, and you thought he was funny. His magic is what you liked the most. You would walk through the halls late at night and silently watch as Loki would sit out on a balcony, working with his magic. Sometimes you would find him reading in the living room, laying on the couch. The two of you started talking, and became close friends from there. When you would come back exhausted and in pain from a hard mission, Loki would use his magic to help you relax.

One night you had had a bad day and went straight to your room without a word to anyone. Loki had tried to talk to you, following you into your shared hallway. Your room just so happened to be across from the god of mischief’s, and all of the other rooms were empty bedrooms that were not currently occupied. You just wanted to lay down so you went to your room without a word to anyone.

“Darling?” Loki called out. “Is something the matter?” You gave a quick response.

“Don’t worry about it Loki. I’m just going to go to bed.” You closed the door to your room and Loki was forced to stop following you.

“I am here if you need me,” he says softly, yet loud enough for you to hear. When there was no response he returned to his room.

Loki was concerned when you did not come down for dinner. This means that you have not eaten at all to his knowledge. Once again he found himself facing your closed and locked door. “Darling, I brought up dinner. You did not come down.” He was met with silence yet again. Using his magic he unlocked and opened the door. “I am coming in, love.” He walked into the room. It was dark and the blinds were drawn closed. “Y/N?” Setting the plate of food down on a desk he lit up the room with a soft light from his magic. Visibility was low but Loki could make out your figure under the covers on your bed. Your chest rose and fell softly with each breath you took. He sighed, chuckling to himself. He found it so cute when you slept.

“Darling, you look so peaceful I just might join you.” He used his magic to change him into something much more comfortable and slipped in behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He pressed soft kisses on the back of your neck and head, snuggling into you. “Sweet dreams princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's one down! Several more to go. I am currently working on a Steve x Sick Sister Reader. It should be up soon as well. Emily, I hope this is what you wanted. Thank you for requesting it!


End file.
